Sfumature di sorriso
by Ida59
Summary: Un arrivo impossibile e argentei fili di pensiero intessono la speranza nella trama lisa di una sentenza annunciata. Sfumature di sorriso ad illuminare occhi neri che non sapevano più vedere la luce.


**Sfumature di sorriso**

Autore: Ida59 – 2 febbraio – 17 marzo 2007

Beta: Niky – Astry – Ale-chan - Elena

Tipologia: long-fic in 11 brevi capitoli  
Rating: Per tutti  
Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico, suspense, commedia

Epoca: Post HP a Hogwarts

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale (Lys), Albus Silente  
Pairing: Nessuno

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Si tratta della continuazione di "L'ultima lacrima" e "Condannato a vivere".

Un arrivo impossibile e argentei fili di pensiero intessono la speranza nella trama lisa di una sentenza annunciata.

Sfumature di sorriso ad illuminare occhi neri che non sapevano più vedere la luce.

Nota: Ci sono tante, diverse sfumature di sorriso, in questa storia: attendono il lettore alla fine di ogni capitolo

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Lys, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia conclude la raccolta **"Dalle lacrime al sorriso**" composta da:

"**L'ultima lacrima"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

Per il contenuto di interpretazione dei fatti del sesto libro, questa fiction appartiene di pieno diritto anche alla raccolta **"In difesa di Severus Piton", **composta da:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Forza e resistenza del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – L'Innamorata." **

**Sfumature di sorriso**

1 - Atterraggio a Hogwarts 3

2 – Tra fantasia e magia 8

3 - Sentenza annunciata 13

4 – Tra la vita e la morte 17

5 - Fili d'argento 21

6 – L'incantesimo 26

7 – Colpevole o innocente? 33

8 – Dubbi assillanti 38

9 – Pensieri di un padre 43

10 - L'immagine della verità 48

11 – Dalle lacrime al sorriso 54

1 - Atterraggio a Hogwarts

Lo spettacolo davanti agli occhi di Gazza era pietoso e ridicolo insieme: una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e lisci, con grandi occhi verdi dilatati dalla paura, era saltata precipitosamente giù da un tappeto volante, che l'occhio esperto del magonò valutò subito essere d'importazione illegale e probabilmente difettoso, che si era repentinamente fermato appena a qualche millimetro dall'imponente portone di quercia del castello di Hogwarts.

Il vecchio Gazza l'aveva casualmente vista arrivare mentre si trovava nel parco e si stava dirigendo verso l'entrata della scuola; il tappeto l'aveva superato a gran velocità, facendogli rizzare sul capo quei pochi capelli che gli erano rimasti, da tanto gli era passato vicino rischiando quasi di atterrarlo: era evidente che la ragazza non aveva la più pallida idea di come manovrarlo. Non che lui lo sapesse fare, certo, ma aveva visto più volte maghi che si spostavano tranquillamente su docili tappeti volanti.

Ma quello non aveva l'aria mansueta, nemmeno un po'.

La ragazza dimostrava l'età delle studentesse dell'ultimo anno, o poco meno, ma gli abiti denotavano chiaramente la sua origine babbana. Era scossa da leggeri tremiti, ancora chiaramente sconvolta dall'esperienza di volo sul tappeto, i folti capelli sciolti ingarbugliati dal vento che aveva incontrato nel corso di quello che aveva l'aria di essere stato un lungo, tribolato, e del tutto imprevisto, tragitto aereo.

Gazza affrettò il passo, mentre la ragazza cercava di allontanarsi dal tappeto che, docilissimo ora, si era arrotolato e disposto ai suoi piedi, in attesa di nuovi ordini. Lei si scansava bruscamente di lato ed il tappeto, con irruenza degna di un cucciolo insistente che vuole le coccole, di nuovo si strusciava contro le sue lunghe e magre gambe.

Infine, la ragazza si rassegnò a quell'inconsueta manifestazione d'affetto da parte di un oggetto che, dal suo razionale punto di vista babbano, avrebbe dovuto essere rigorosamente inanimato, e pertanto immobile, e si abbandonò ad un lungo sospiro, che somigliava molto ad un gemito sconsolato.

Stringeva rigidamente al petto una piccola borsa rossa con le frange dorate, dalla quale spuntava un rotolo di pergamena: le sue dita corsero veloci a tastare il contenuto e sembrò soddisfatta dall'esito della frettolosa indagine.

Fece un altro sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, per un lungo istante. Poi li riaprì con cautela rivolgendo dapprima lo sguardo in basso e poi rialzandolo verso l'alto.

Il tappeto continuava a strusciarsi contro il suo polpaccio e quello splendido castello, certo uscito da una favola, con tutte quelle improbabili torri e torrette svettanti nel cielo limpido di giugno, si ostinava a riempire la sua visuale anche se, nemmeno due ore prima, si trovava ancora nella sua cameretta nei sobborghi di Londra.

Un uomo anziano, sdentato e con pochi capelli, si era avvicinato zoppicando: indossava stravaganti abiti di foggia antica e la stava guardando in modo sospettoso, come se la trovasse del tutto fuori posto davanti a quel portone.

Il problema era che lo sconosciuto aveva del tutto ragione: lei era tremendamente fuori posto davanti a quel singolare castello, soprattutto se quella era veramente la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Perché se era così, e c'erano buone probabilità che lo fosse, vista la grande H che troneggiava nello stemma inciso sulla porta, significava che quello che era scritto nella pergamena che stringeva spasmodicamente tra le dita era tutto vero e che non aveva per nulla sognato mentre sorvolava a velocità folle prati e valli in quello spericolato volo da Londra alle Highlands.

Significava che la magia esisteva veramente e che lei aveva un compito importantissimo da svolgere in quel mondo appena scoperto.

Ma che lei fosse una strega, no, questo era veramente troppo per poterlo credere!

- Allora, - l'apostrofò scortesemente l'uomo – cosa diavolo ci fai qui, proprio oggi?

La ragazza era sorpresa: l'uomo le stava parlando in inglese, e non in un'arcana lingua sconosciuta, come si era invece aspettata.

Innervosito dal silenzio di quella ragazza dall'aria profondamente smarrita, Gazza rincarò, petulante:

- Sono tutti a Londra, è ovvio no?! Sono rimasto solo io, come sempre, a mandare avanti la baracca!

Poi aggiunse bruscamente, forse intenerito dallo sguardo sperduto della ragazza, o in risposta alla muta domanda che campeggiava sul suo giovane viso:

- Sono tutti al processo, naturalmente, a veder condannare a morte il Professor Piton.

S'interruppe un attimo per tirar su con il naso: sembrava inspiegabilmente commosso. Poi aggiunse, abbassando la voce sgraziata e modulandola in una stridente nota di dolcezza:

– Anche se ormai sono rimasto solo io a chiamarlo Professore… dopo che ha… bè, lo sanno tutti che cosa ha fatto!

La ragazza finalmente sembrò aver ritrovato il coraggio, e il fiato, per parlare. Con un filo di voce chiese:

- Anche la Professoressa Minerva McGranitt è a Londra?

- Sì, anche la Preside McGranitt è a Londra, si capisce! – sbuffò l'uomo, con voce stridula.

Si sentiva morire: aveva intrapreso quel folle viaggio per niente, poiché la persona che cercava si trovava esattamente dove era lei poche ore prima.

Ma la cosa peggiore era che il Professor Piton stava per essere condannato per un crimine che non aveva commesso.

Lei lo sapeva e ne aveva le prove, lì, in quella piccola borsa, di fattura assurda quasi quanto il suo contenuto.

Svuotata d'ogni energia, si accasciò lentamente a terra scrollando la testa: cosa avrebbe potuto fare, ora?

Il tappeto venne a solleticarle le mani con le sue lunghe e disordinate frange, regalandole anche la risposta al suo dilemma.

Si sollevò di scatto, mentre una frase letta sulla pergamena tornava nitida alla sua memoria.

"_Il tappeto ti porterà ovunque tu voglia: devi solo definire in modo preciso il luogo di destinazione."_

La prima volta l'aveva fatto solo per gioco, pensando ad uno scherzo idiota, era saltata per sfida sul tappeto ed aveva ordinato, con divertita voce stentorea:

- Portami alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, presto!

Da quell'istante in poi la sua razionalità aveva cominciato progressivamente a vacillare, mentre il tappeto si alzava da terra sbilanciandola pericolosamente. Mentre recuperava a fatica l'equilibrio, aveva visto la finestra della sua camera spalancarsi da sola ed il tappeto si era slanciato in avanti, verso il davanzale: si era precipitosamente inginocchiata afferrandosi ai lati del tappeto, giusto in tempo per non sbattere la testa contro lo stipite della finestra.

Non aveva urlato, no, era stata troppo spaventata per farlo, all'inizio. Dopo, se anche c'era riuscita, il vento che le soffiava sul volto era così forte che lei stessa non sarebbe mai riuscita a sentire la propria voce, per quanto si sgolasse. Eppure, proprio dal male alla gola che ora avvertiva, doveva aver gridato aiuto per lungo tempo, finché il centro abitato si era trovato troppo lontano per sperare di poter essere anche solo vista. Avrebbe anche giurato che qualcuno l'aveva notata schizzare fuori dalla finestra: ma se lei stessa, che stava volando su quel tappeto, non riusciva a credere a quanto le stava accadendo, come poteva pretendere che un ignaro passante riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi vedendo un tappeto uscire in volo da una finestra trasportando una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e dall'aria terrorizzata?

Ora, però, davanti a quel portone di quercia, in pochi istanti aveva preso la sua decisione:

- Vieni qua, Zerbino! – ordinò, chiedendosi che tipo fosse mai stato l'uomo, no, il mago, che aveva deciso di assegnare un nome al tappeto; un nome che, oltretutto, al tappeto non piaceva per nulla, giacché ogni volta che lo pronunciava lui si ribellava e le frustava le caviglie con le lunghe frange scomposte.

Conosceva bene quella reazione perché si era divertita più volte a chiamarlo, quando era ancora a casa, cercando di capire secondo quale meccanismo nascosto lui reagiva a quel modo quando pronunciava il suo nome. Ora cominciava proprio a credere che non ci fosse alcun meccanismo nascosto e che si trattasse veramente solo di magia.

Lui… un tappeto: stava parlando con un tappeto, volante per di più! E anche antipatico!

Forse era solo un incubo dal quale non riusciva a svegliarsi, o forse era completamente impazzita. Ma se, invece, era tutto vero, in quest'ultimo, deprecabile caso, un uomo rischiava di morire se lei non arrivava a tempo.

Paura o no, doveva farlo, doveva saltare di nuovo su quel dannato tappeto e precipitarsi indietro a Londra.

- Portami a Londra, nel luogo in cui stanno processando il Professor Severus Piton: svelto, abbiamo poco tempo!

Saltò sul tappeto, decisa seppur tremante, già pentita d'avergli messo fretta; questa volta si distese e si aggrappò strettamente al bordo anteriore con entrambe le mani e sussurrò:

- Vai!

Il tappeto si arrotolò strettamente attorno a lei, quasi soffocandola, e schizzò via; ora capiva perché nella pergamena c'era scritto:

"_E' meglio se rimani sempre seduta o in ginocchio perché Zerbino è leggermente difettoso: sai com'è, quando si compra via Gufo, ogni tanto si prendono delle fregature!"_

Chiuse gli occhi e si augurò che valesse veramente la pena di fare quello che stava facendo: precipitarsi a Londra per testimoniare a favore di un mago che non conosceva ma che, senza il suo intervento, sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente condannato, senza alcuna speranza.

Sorrise alla propria incoscienza, cominciando a dimenarsi all'interno del tappeto che la soffocava.

2 – Tra fantasia e magia

Dopo una strenua lotta con Zerbino, era finalmente riuscita a farlo srotolare ed ora sedeva accovacciata sulle ginocchia, le mani saldamente aggrappate al bordo anteriore del tappeto, che aveva sollevato un po' verso l'alto per schermarsi dal vento che le fischiava nelle orecchie per la velocità: evidentemente qualche magia impediva che il passeggero cadesse o morisse di freddo e le permetteva di respirare ugualmente in quel turbinio di vento, probabilmente pari a quello che incontravano gli aerei, giacché all'andata, in poco più di un'ora, aveva percorso quasi tutto il Regno Unito per la sua lunghezza.

Stava volando a bassa quota e il paesaggio sotto di lei scorreva veloce: dolci rilievi rivestiti d'erica che brillava al sole rincorrevano valli strette in cui s'insinuavano impetuosi torrenti, fino a raggiungere estesi pianori ricoperti di fitti boschi. I raggi del sole erano caldi, ma l'aria era gelida.

Si concentrò e ripercorse con la memoria gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore.

Se ne stava tranquillamente in camera sua a studiare, quando, poco dopo colazione, era successa una cosa stranissima: davanti alla sua finestra era comparso un grosso gufo grigio che portava una pergamena arrotolata e una piccola borsa rossa appese alle zampe. L'uccello picchiava insistentemente con il becco sui vetri della finestra, mentre due grassi barbagianni marroni, appena dietro di lui, sostenevano con le zampe, con evidente fatica, un pacco lungo e stretto.

Quasi senza rendersi conto di quello che faceva, aveva aperto la finestra ed i volatili erano entrati: i due barbagianni avevano lasciato cadere il lungo pacco ai suoi piedi ed erano volati via, mentre il gufo le aveva teso le zampe per essere liberato dal pacchetto.

Con una certa paura, i volatili non erano sicuramente tra i suoi animali preferiti e quello emetteva strani versi striduli e sbatteva disordinatamente le ali, aveva allungato una mano per allentare il nodo sulla zampa e l'animale, non appena resosi conto che si era liberato del pacchetto, aveva immediatamente ripreso il volo con un rauco grido.

Aveva afferrato al volo la strana borsa di pesante velluto rosso, bordata di frange d'oro, mentre il rotolo di pergamena era caduto ai suoi piedi. Quando aveva rialzato lo sguardo, i tre volatili erano già scomparsi dal suo campo visivo.

Aveva meccanicamente raccolto da terra la pergamena e l'aveva srotolata: nell'esatto istante in cui aveva posato lo sguardo sul foglio, la realtà aveva cominciato a confondersi ai suoi occhi, mischiandosi alle fantasie di bambina e riportando in vita sogni da tanto tempo dimenticati.

La lettera era indirizzata a lei: il suo breve nome sonoro, comprensivo del cognome, era inciso in cima, in grandi lettere dorate vergate con calligrafia accurata da qualcuno che sembrava conoscerla molto bene.

Ma anche lei conosceva il nome del mittente: Albus Silente!

Era un personaggio immaginario che aveva costellato la sua infanzia e poi era tornato spesso nei suoi sogni d'adolescente. Aveva inventato un mago potente e famoso, con le sembianze di un irridente vecchietto dalla lunga e candida barba e dai limpidi occhi azzurri che brillavano dietro a sottili lenti a mezzaluna. Si era divertita un sacco con lui, da bambina: giocava a fare la piccola strega che terrorizzava bambole e peluche compiendo fantastici sortilegi con l'aiuto del suo amico immaginario che poteva inventare ogni più sorprendente magia. Si sentiva irresistibilmente attratta dalla sua bacchetta magica, ma lui, con ferma gentilezza, non gliela aveva mai lasciata nemmeno toccare. Peccato!

Si era passata la mano sugli occhi scrollando il capo: Albus non le era mai parso così reale come in quei ricordi che erano tornati più che mai vividi nella sua mente leggendo quella strana pergamena.

Realtà, sogni e fantasie si rincorrevano nei suoi pensieri, vortici inafferrabili che si riflettevano nelle parole che stava leggendo e che le rivelavano un'incredibile verità: lei era una maga, ma, per evitare che un malvagio stregone, che le stava dando la caccia, potesse trovarla e ucciderla, un mago buono e che le voleva molto bene, Severus Piton, si era sacrificato e l'aveva portata via dal mondo magico quando era ancora in fasce; l'aveva portata lontana, oscurando con perizia la sua magia, affinchè Voldemort, lo stregone che voleva dominare il loro mondo, non potesse mai più trovarla e farle del male.

Lys si era guardata allo specchio: un bel viso, forse un po' troppo pallido, lunghi capelli neri e lisci e grandi occhi verdi, luminosi e profondi. E in quelle iridi, solo un sogno, che era sempre stato suo, fin dai suoi primi ricordi di bimba, nascosto dentro di lei, fortemente radicato, intensamente desiderato: essere una maga in un mondo in cui, purtroppo, la magia non esisteva!

Era per questo motivo che aveva inventato Albus, il suo amico stregone, che deteneva l'immenso potere dell'immaginazione e della fantasia e sapeva aprirle le porte dell'arcano regno della magia.

Ed ora Albus le scriveva, per svelarle che quelli non erano i suoi sogni di bimba ma la sua vera realtà e che lei, a diciassette anni da poco compiuti, era tornata ad essere una strega perchè lui era riuscito ad annullare, con un sacrificio d'amore, l'antico e dimenticato sortilegio con cui, tanti anni prima, Severus Piton aveva cancellato la sua magia.

Aveva di nuovo scrollato la testa, incredula, ma con il cuore che le batteva sempre più forte.

Non poteva essere vero: no, quello era solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Eppure, nessuno sapeva, nessuno conosceva Albus ed i suoi segreti desideri di bimba!

Sempre più affascinata, era tornata a leggere ed aveva appreso l'importante compito che Albus le aveva affidato: salvare Severus Piton che, molto probabilmente, stava per essere condannato a morte per l'omicidio dello stesso Albus Silente. Ma Severus era completamente innocente, era grande amico di Albus e suo fedelissimo collaboratore; Severus aveva solo dolorosamente obbedito agli ordini di Silente stesso: l'aveva ucciso perchè era ciò che doveva fare, l'unica cosa giusta, non quella più facile, ma quella più giusta, anche se profondamente dolorosa per lo stesso Piton.

Piton.

Quel mago aveva il cognome uguale al suo: Lys Piton e Severus Piton.

Era forse un suo parente?

O, più probabilmente, le aveva semplicemente assegnato quel cognome quando l'aveva nascosta in un mondo diverso dal suo. Chissà, magari c'era un lontano legame di parentela, perso nei meandri del tempo, tra quel mago e la famiglia Piton in cui era cresciuta.

Quel mago da bambina l'aveva portata via dal suo mondo per salvarle la vita, privandola però della sua preziosa magia, e poi aveva ucciso il suo amico Silente, seppur obbedendo ai suoi ordini e soffrendo profondamente per il gesto che doveva compiere.

Chi era quello strano mago, segnato da così cupe e lancinanti contraddizioni, che portava il suo stesso cognome?

Ne era certa, certissima: nessuno nella sua famiglia era un mago, lei stessa non era una strega e non lo era mai stata, seppure l'avesse intensamente desiderato quando era bambina. Ma la magia non esisteva, purtroppo, era solo un sogno infantile che svaniva mentre crescevi e ti sfuggiva per sempre dalle mani.

Senonchè, la pergamena che stringeva tra le dita era stata scritta da un parto della sua immaginazione che conosceva il suo nome.

Aveva sollevato la mano scrollando il foglio: lo specchio lo rifletteva insieme alla sua espressione totalmente incredula.

La lettera raccontava altre incomprensibili cose: due ricordi di Silente, conservati sotto forma di fili d'argento e racchiusi in due ampolline, avrebbero potuto chiaramente testimoniare davanti al Wizengamot che il Professor Severus Piton era completamente innocente.

Wizengamot?

Cosa diavolo era?

Aveva cercato nella borsa di velluto rosso ed aveva estratto le due piccole ampolle: attraverso il trasparente cristallo vedeva due sottili fili d'argento, più volte arrotolati su se stessi. Quelli erano i pensieri di Albus che avrebbero potuto scagionare Piton dall'omicidio?

Era rimasta a lungo incerta se scoppiare a ridere di gusto per lo scherzo perfettamente architettato, oppure se chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cullare da un sogno mai sopito.

Infine aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma un movimento ai suoi piedi l'aveva riportata subito alla realtà: le era sembrato che il lungo pacco ai suoi piedi si fosse mosso, ma, ovviamente, non era possibile.

Aveva ripreso la lettera cercando spiegazioni sul pacco.

Questa volta non era proprio riuscita a trattenere le risa: un tappeto volante, d'importazione illegale, leggermente difettoso ed acquistato via Gufo.

Aveva anche un nome: Zerbino.

No, questo era davvero troppo.

Aveva riso di gusto, fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi, una risata liberatoria dalla tensione che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento, mentre la realtà era lentamente sommersa dai suoi sogni.

Poi aveva di nuovo notato il movimento: sì, era innegabile, il pacco si era mosso.

Le risa le erano morte in gola, mentre il cuore tornava a batterle forte: con mani tremanti aveva sciolto i due nodi e un vecchio tappeto, dai tenui colori ormai sfumati dall'uso, si era liberato energicamente dall'involucro di carta e si era allargato sul pavimento mostrando una chiara soddisfazione per la nuova e più comoda posizione conquistata.

Di nuovo si era guardata allo specchio: era sempre più pallida e, lo doveva ammettere, cominciava anche ad essere un po' spaventata di quello che stava accadendo.

Ma quello era ancora nulla, in confronto al terrore che l'aveva attanagliata quando, più per sfida che altro, era saltata sul tappeto e quello era schizzato via, verso la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts!

Ora, stava ancora volando sul tappeto, ormai quasi sottomesso ai suoi voleri, di ritorno da una Hogwarts deserta e diretta ad un tribunale, quel Wizengamot citato nella pergamena, probabilmente, con i ricordi di Silente stretti al petto, per evitare una condanna a morte al mago che, per salvarle la vita, l'aveva estromessa dal mondo magico privandola della sua magia quando era ancora in fasce.

Era una pura, meravigliosa, splendida e magica follia; oppure un sogno, ma, in questo caso, non aveva alcuna intenzione di risvegliarsi.

Sollevò il capo scrollando i lunghi capelli neri nel vento, mentre il sole splendeva nei suoi occhi verdi: un brivido di freddo e di esaltante eccitazione le scese lungo la schiena mentre un sorriso felice le illuminava il viso.

La magia esisteva e lei apparteneva a quel mondo.

Proprio come aveva sempre sognato ed era stato il suo vecchio amico immaginario, Albus Silente, che ancora una volta, come quando era bambina, le aveva mostrato la strada: quella vera, finalmente!

3 - Sentenza annunciata

L'aula del più importante tribunale magico è stipata come non mai: il momento della sentenza è vicino e tutti sanno che Severus Piton, il Mangiamorte traditore, il perfido assassino di Silente, sarà infine condannato senza appello.

All'improvviso il brusio aumenta d'intensità: i Giurati si sistemano rumorosamente tra le loro panche ed il Giudice, un mago tarchiato, dai grandi occhi sporgenti sormontati da sopracciglia grigie e cespugliose, s'installa sull'imponente scranno facendo il concordato cenno d'assenso al Cancelliere che gli ha appena consegnato la pergamena contenente il verdetto.

Una porta laterale sul fondo della sala si apre lentamente, cigolando fastidiosamente sui cardini, e il silenzio piomba repentino sull'aula: un inconsulto fremito di paura sembra passare tra la folla, dividendola in due ali che si fanno ordinatamente da parte per lasciar passare il crudele Mangiamorte, il traditore dell'Ordine, il gelido assassino, il pericoloso mago finalmente ridotto in catene.

Severus Piton esce dall'oscurità ed entra silenziosamente nell'aula in cui il suo destino è stato ormai deciso.

Cammina rigidamente lento, a testa alta, lo sguardo nero e vuoto fisso nel nulla davanti a sé, le labbra sottili serrate strette nel viso pallido, come sempre sono rimaste durante tutte le lunghe sedute del processo, mentre un'infinita schiera di testimoni raccontava tutti i suoi peggiori crimini, insultandolo senza avere mai il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia o di avvicinarsi troppo: un Mangiamorte in catene, un traditore che, come lui, aveva saputo diabolicamente ingannare tutti per tanti anni, faceva ancora troppa paura alla gente per bene.

L'imputato non aveva mai abbassato gli occhi davanti ai testimoni dell'accusa, non un muscolo del suo viso si era mosso in segno di pentimento, né aveva pronunciato una sola parola in propria difesa e il suo pallido viso era sempre rimasto indifferente e imperscrutabile, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, quasi come perso in una visione lontana, in ricordi inafferrabili e dolorosi.

La Difesa aveva speso ben poche parole in una causa persa a priori e non aveva presentato alcun testimone a favore, rinunciando ad un inutile balletto d'ipocrisia davanti ad un reo confesso di tal fatta.

Solo Draco Malfoy aveva provato a parlare, ma gli era stato da prima energicamente impedito e poi era stato definitivamente estromesso dall'aula. Nonostante le sue valorose gesta nella battaglia finale, il nome dei Malfoy aveva ormai perso tutto il suo potere.

Severus Piton incede lento tra la folla silenziosa che si ritrae timorosa al suo passaggio, con il lungo mantello dai bordi laceri che gli cade ancora elegantemente alle spalle, sebbene appesantito dalla sporcizia, trascinando con faticosa dignità le catene che gli serrano polsi e caviglie, lasciandogli segni lividi sulla pelle bianca. Il severo abito nero gli pende addosso, sul corpo smagrito, la lunga fila di bottoni ormai scomposta da troppe assenze.

I suoi carcerieri lo spingono rudemente nell'ampia gabbia e lui rimane fermo, in piedi, le labbra sempre rigidamente serrate e gli occhi fissi sul Giudice, in altera attesa della lettura della sua preannunciata condanna.

Il viso bianco è tagliato verticalmente dalle sbarre nere della robusta grata che lo separa dal mondo per bene, così come le due sottili cicatrici parallele, dall'angolo del labbro fino al lato esterno dell'occhio sinistro e dal mento fino alla tempia, tagliano obliquamente la sua guancia, scavata da troppe sofferenze, a ricordare il suo ultimo crimine.

- Il Gran Giurì del Wizengamot, in seduta plenaria, ha reso il suo verdetto. – declama il Giudice con voce stentorea. – L'imputato, Severus Piton, ha qualcosa da dichiarare a sua discolpa?

Un lungo momento di silenzio, mentre tutti trattengono il fiato, poi, finalmente, l'imputato si dispone a parlare:

- No, Vostro Onore, non ho nulla da dire a mia discolpa. - afferma con voce freddamente ferma e il viso levato verso la Corte. – Ho ucciso Albus Silente, che aveva in me la più piena e completa fiducia.

Un lampo negli occhi neri, una breve pausa, mentre le mascelle si serrano stette per un istante, poi un impercettibile sospiro che sputa fuori le sue ultime, dure e indifferenti parole:

- Sono colpevole e merito la peggiore delle condanne.

Di colpo l'aria è piena d'allibite esclamazioni, subito seguite da inorridite proteste: la folla chiede a gran voce la morte di un implacabile assassino che non ha mai mostrato il minimo pentimento, né ha fornito le ragioni, certo inesistenti, del suo inaccettabile ed imperdonabile gesto. Troppi giorni di udienza, con un imputato chiuso in uno sprezzante silenzio, troppo tempo dedicato a un criminale impenitente che ha ucciso un povero vecchio che implorava pietà, dopo averlo perfidamente ingannato per anni.

- Silenzio, silenzio o faccio sgombrare l'aula! – urla il Cancelliere, battendo nervoso il suo martelletto.

Lentamente torna il silenzio, mentre il Giudice srotola la pergamena e si appresta a leggere l'inappellabile sentenza.

- Il Gran Giurì del Wizengamot, all'unanimità, ha ritenuto che l'imputato, Severus Piton, si sia macchiato del più orrido crimine che un mago possa commettere. Infatti, quando il grande Albus Silente si è venuto a trovare, per le note vicissitudini, indifeso davanti a lui e non in grado di difendersi ulteriormente, nonostante la vittima avesse sempre riposto nell'imputato la più piena e incondizionata fiducia, e, all'ultimo istante, implorasse perfino pietà verso il suo impassibile carnefice…

A queste ultime parole, Severus Piton, per un brevissimo istante, in un moto che sembra del tutto incontrollabile, solleva il viso in alto, spalanca gli occhi che scintillano pericolosamente, inspira profondamente e socchiude le labbra. Sembra che un inarrestabile fiume di parole stia per erompere da quella bocca, ma ne esce invece solo un breve sibilo che frusta l'aria.

Severus Piton serra di nuovo le labbra, i denti che stridono alla pressione delle mascelle, e stringe con forza i pugni sotto il mantello, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Solo un fugace istante, mentre il Giudice inspira a fondo prima di terminare la lettura della sentenza, alzando ancora un poco la voce:

- Severus Piton ha lucidamente, volontariamente e freddamente ucciso, tramite la Maledizione Senza Perdono dell'Avada Kedavra, il grande mago Albus Silente e questo Tribunale lo condanna, senza appello, al Bacio dei Dissennatori!

Un boato travolge la sala e tutti si volgono verso di lui, il traditore assassino che, sporco e lacero, ma dignitosamente ritto in piedi, non batte ciglio, mentre la sua sorte è definitivamente segnata e regge con fiero orgoglio lo sguardo di chiunque.

I suoi occhi neri scintillano, ora, e c'è uno strano sorriso sul suo viso pallidissimo: guarda fisso in alto, lontano, e sembra quasi felice.

4 – Tra la vita e la morte

Un urlo acuto lacera l'aria, perforando il boato esaltato del pubblico:

- Noo!

Una ragazza ha scavalcato il cancello dorato che chiude il fondo della sala e si fa strada a gomitate in mezzo alla folla. Le parole le sono sfuggite di bocca ed ora in suoi vicini la guardano, lì, in mezzo al corridoio, impotente e ridicola nei suoi abiti babbani, tra le panche gremite da maghi e streghe: risa di scherno cominciano ad intrecciarsi nell'aria.

- No! – grida ancora Lys, pregando tra sé che il coraggio infusole dal ricordo del suo amico immaginario, nel quale ha sempre avuto un'illimitata fiducia, non l'abbandoni proprio all'ultimo momento – Ho una cosa importante da dire: Severus Piton è innocente e io posso provarlo oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.

Ogni viso, nella grande aula, si volge ora verso la ragazza, mentre un mormorio crescente intasa l'aria, pregno di rifiuto e stupore. Intorno a lei si crea uno spazio vuoto e Lys può finalmente vedere, là in fondo, il mago condannato alla peggiore delle sorti.

Severus Piton ha un sussulto e dilata gli occhi, enormi e neri nel viso pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli.

Poi rimane immobile, la bocca leggermente aperta e le dita sottili che stringono spasmodicamente le sbarre della gabbia.

I suoi occhi scintillano, improvvisamente pieni di vita, e nere fiamme tumultuose riempiono l'oscuro nulla che vi albergava fino a quel momento: il suo cuore riprende lentamente a battere, ancora incerto, dopo quasi diciassette anni, da quando si era fermato in quella tremenda notte di Halloween, quando aveva perso ogni motivo per vivere.

Davanti a lui c'è la sua Lys, non la sua amata Lys, ormai perduta per sempre, ma la piccola Lys, la figlia cui ha rinunciato, la bambina cui ha strappato la magia per salvarla da Voldemort.

Somiglia a sua madre come una goccia d'acqua: gli stessi occhi verdi, profondi e trasparenti, gli stessi capelli dai riflessi di seta, gli stessi lineamenti delicati nel viso ovale.

Severus Piton fatica a respirare, incapace di controllare l'agitazione che lo pervade; strizza gli occhi per vedere meglio, incredulo davanti all'impossibile: una lieve aura magica contorna la figuretta della ragazza denotando l'esistenza di un potere magico che era certo di avere distrutto per sempre, diciassette anni prima.

E' sua figlia, è una strega ed è davanti a lui.

Ma è troppo tardi!

E' arrivata in tempo solo per vederlo morire.

Tutto sembra fermarsi e cristallizzarsi sulle labbra tremanti di un padre:

- Lys!

Solo un sussurro disperato che nessuno può udire, mentre tutti guardano la giovane donna e il Giudice, rigidamente e nervosamente, ripete che la sentenza è ormai stata emessa e che nulla più la può cambiare, che anche l'imputato si è sempre dichiarato colpevole e che la giustizia deve fare il suo corso.

Lys si è guadagnata ostinatamente la strada fino ad arrivare alla parte riservata alla Corte, affascinata dallo sguardo nero dell'uomo del quale è determinata a salvare la vita, perché questo vuole Albus Silente: non più solo l'amico immaginario di una ingenua bambina, ma un potente stregone, anche se ancora lei non ha capito come sia potuto accadere.

Ma lui era un mago, già, ogni cosa era in suo potere, anche rendere finzione la realtà!

Estrae la pergamena dalla borsa rossa e oro e ne divulga in modo chiaro e preciso il contenuto, accompagnata all'inizio dalle risate della sala, poi da un rumoreggiare incredulo, mentre l'interesse si concentra su di lei.

Severus Piton, lo sguardo scintillante fisso sulla sua bambina, è l'unica persona veramente in grado di comprendere fino in fondo le parole vergate su quella pergamena, è l'unico che sa, anche se solo adesso l'ha compreso, quale particolare sacrificio d'amore si è realizzato quella notte sulla torre d'astronomia, quando Albus Silente lo ha pregato di ucciderlo e, di nuovo, l'ha condannato a vivere, proprio come il figlio dei Potter aveva involontariamente fatto in quella notte di Halloween, grazie al sacrificio d'amore di sua madre.

Albus, però, gli aveva promesso che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, che doveva avere fiducia, che doveva caparbiamente lottare per la salvezza dell'anima di Draco, che solo così, anche per lui, un giorno sarebbe arrivata la felicità.

Severus Piton scrolla con fatalismo il capo, mentre stringe ancora le sbarre scure e fredde; avrebbe dovuto capire subito il significato di quella promessa, non era poi così difficile: un volontario sacrificio d'amore, l'unico capace di annullare gli effetti di un altro, simile e parallelo sacrificio.

Silente aveva rinunciato alla propria vita per l'anima di Draco e per la vita dell'amico in cui riponeva la più incondizionata fiducia. Allo stesso modo lui, Severus, aveva rinunciato a sua figlia, più preziosa della sua stessa vita, pur di permetterle di vivere, ma aveva dovuto strapparle via la sua anima magica. In entrambi i casi lui, Severus, aveva suggellato la magia con il suo sacrificio di dolore, subendo rassegnatamente la condanna a vivere, quando invece aveva solo motivi per morire.

Solo ora, quando l'anima di Draco era stata finalmente restituita alla purezza, l'incantesimo di Albus aveva potuto restituire la magia alla sua Lys: era tutto così chiaro ed evidente, e così maledettamente semplice!

Ecco perché era passato quasi un anno dalla morte di Albus prima che il suo sacrificio potesse annullare gli effetti del sortilegio oscuro che aveva operato tanti anni prima su sua figlia: aveva dovuto restare al fianco di Draco, sostenerlo e convincerlo di quale fosse l'unica scelta veramente giusta, anche se dannatamente difficile.

All'inizio il ragazzo aveva ceduto e si era lasciato marchiare dall'Oscuro Signore, per paura, perché era troppo giovane per morire. Ma non gli aveva permesso di sbagliare oltre, di seguire le orme del giovane Severus e di macchiare irrimediabilmente la propria anima: l'aveva promesso ad Albus, in quella notte tremenda sulla torre, senza sapere che in quel modo, con il proprio sacrificio di dolore, ancora una volta suggellava un incantesimo antico come il mondo.

Così aveva protetto Draco ed era riuscito a renderlo sempre più forte, sicuro e deciso, fino a sottrarlo del tutto all'influenza di Voldemort. Era stato proprio Draco che, nell'ultima battaglia, si era distinto a fianco di Potter ed aveva combattuto a testa alta, di fronte a tutti, contro il Signore dell'Oscurità, come a lui, invece, non era mai stato concesso di fare.

Anche se, senza di lui, Voldemort non sarebbe mai stato sconfitto: lui aveva individuato quali erano i residui Horcrux, lui aveva scoperto i loro nascondigli, lui aveva fatto giungere le necessarie informazioni a Potter, lui aveva eliminato le trappole che li proteggevano, permettendo quindi al Ragazzo Sopravvissuto di distruggerli eroicamente!

Quando Voldemort era stato sconfitto, si era spontaneamente consegnato agli Auror e nessuno aveva mai scoperto l'essenziale ruolo che aveva avuto anche nella vittoria finale, con quella che a tutti era sembrata la fortunosa distruzione di Nagini.

No, nessuno aveva mai saputo nulla, perché Severus Piton era figlio dell'oscurità, un'ombra destinata a vivere nell'ombra, dopo aver irrimediabilmente perduto tutte le sue luci.

Una luce, invece, brilla ancora per lui: sua figlia illumina, fulgida, quella malinconica aula, mentre combatte ostinatamente per salvarlo.

Severus Piton chiude gli occhi, sempre dolorosamente aggrappato alle sbarre, mentre il cuore gli batte forte: la felicità è arrivata anche per lui, ma troppo tardi per poterne finalmente godere.

Può assaporarla solamente per alcuni fuggevoli istanti, perché, dopo un'esistenza vissuta desiderando solo di poter morire, ora, che finalmente vuole vivere, è appena stato condannato a perire della peggiore morte.

Un sorriso amaro gli incurva le labbra sottili, mentre solleva infine il volto pallido e stanco per posare lo sguardo sulla sua piccola e combattiva Lys.

5 - Fili d'argento

Lys avanza a fatica tra la folla che rumoreggia e consegna la pergamena al Giudice, che la soppesa a lungo tra le mani, gli occhi ridotti a fessure, sospettoso e indagatore.

Quindi Lys estrae le due piccole ampolle dalla borsa di pesante velluto rosso e le tende con cura al vecchio mago dicendo, titubante:

- Contengono solo dei soffici fili d'argento arrotolati: non ho idea di cosa siano, ma nella lettera c'è scritto che costituiscono prove inoppugnabili a favore dell'innocenza dell'imputato.

Il Giudice solleva le ampolle e le osserva in controluce: gli è subito evidente che si tratta di ricordi, evidentemente di cruciali ricordi di Silente. Ma perché li ha consegnati a quella ragazzina babbana che solo ora, e con così grave ritardo, li presenta alla Corte?

Dopo un breve conciliabolo con il Cancelliere e con il rappresentante della Giuria, il magistrato fa portare un pensatoio e versa con attenzione il primo ricordo; quindi inserisce la bacchetta nell'apposita scanalatura posta sul bordo del bacile di pietra, avendo cura che tutta l'impugnatura vi si incastri perfettamente: quando la bacchetta è in piedi, con la punta rivolta verso l'alto, l'avvolge con la mano destra e china piano il volto sulla superficie argentea. Il Cancelliere estrae a sua volta la bacchetta, borbotta alcune parole e poi ne sovrappone la punta a quella del Giudice, che comincia a vibrare: dopo pochi secondi un fascio di luce esce dalle punte congiunte e, allargandosi ad imbuto, comincia a proiettare, tremolanti nell'aria, le stesse immagini che il mago sta osservando nel pensatoio.

Il pubblico ammutolisce all'istante e si concentra sulle visioni. Lys, più stupita di tutti, rimane con il naso levato per aria ad osservare l'eterea apparizione tridimensionale del suo amico Silente che sta animatamente discutendo con l'imputato: l'oscurità della sera è completa alle loro spalle e i due maghi sembrano inoltrarsi in una fitta foresta.

Severus Piton impallidisce e stringe convulsamente le mani attorno alle sbarre fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche: sa bene che quella è la volta in cui Albus gli ha definitivamente ordinato di ucciderlo.

E' la notte in cui lui, ancora una volta, caparbio, ha recisamente rifiutato di uccidere il suo unico amico.

Spalanca gli occhi, neri di tormentate tenebre, e si prepara a rivivere quel doloroso ricordo.

_- Non andare Severus, è inutile e anche questa volta sarà un completo fallimento: non puoi trovare ciò che non esiste ed è ormai evidente che non sussiste più alcuna traccia di quell'antico sortilegio, ammesso mai che sia veramente esistito. – esclamò il Preside allargando stancamente le braccia._

_- No Albus, non intendo ancora arrendermi: una soluzione per salvarti la vita deve pur esserci! – sibilò Piton._

_Silente sollevò lentamente la mano annerita sussurrando:_

_- Se anche ci fosse… costerebbe la tua vita! _

_- Lo sai che non m'importa nulla! - sbuffò Piton alzando la mano con uno scatto, quasi volesse gettare al vento un'esistenza che da troppi anni era condannato a vivere._

_- A me importa. – sussurrò dolcemente il vecchio._

_- No, non voglio: la tua vita è troppo importante! – ringhiò ancora Piton voltandogli le spalle, ben deciso ad inoltrarsi nel buio della foresta._

_- Mi spiace Severus, ma sai bene che le cose non stanno più così da parecchio tempo. – affermò con decisione l'anziano mago, alzando il tono della voce per fermare i passi dell'altro. – Dopo il ritorno di Voldemort sei riuscito a convincerlo della tua immutata fedeltà nei suoi confronti e questo fa di te una risorsa infinitamente preziosa nella nostra guerra. _

_Piton si fermò e scosse il capo senza replicare né voltarsi, mentre Silente continuò con decisione:_

_- Ora devi solo riuscire a tenermi in vita ancora un po' con quella tua orribile pozione. Una volta che avrò raccontato a Harry tutte le informazioni che ho raccolto su Tom Riddle, e gli avrò spiegato le mie circostanziate supposizioni sugli Horcrux, la mia esistenza diventerà perfettamente inutile: non potrò aiutarlo nello scontro finale, non potrò fare più nulla per lui. _

_- Questo non è assolutamente vero! - esclamò Piton girandosi di scatto verso il castello._

_- Invece, sai bene che le cose stanno così: solo tu, adesso, puoi aiutare veramente Harry scoprendo quali sono gli Horcrux, dove sono nascosti e da quali mortali incantesimi sono protetti. Tu sei la persona che meglio può scoprire queste vitali informazioni e lo puoi fare proprio rimanendo al fianco di Voldemort. – Silente sorrise, - Vivo, naturalmente! _

_Gli occhi del giovane mago dai capelli corvini mandarono tempestosi bagliori, mentre si ribellava e contestava con cupa ira le parole dell'altro:_

_- Finora sei stato tu che hai scoperto ogni cosa, tramite le tue precise osservazioni dei fatti e le tue acute deduzioni: io devo solo trovare un modo per fermare definitivamente quella maledizione, così tu potrai continuare le tue ricerche. _

_- Non c'è più tempo, Severus, lo sai: da quando Voldemort è tornato ad avere di nuovo un corpo, la situazione è precipitata. Ora devi essere tu a portare avanti le ricerche, perché hai migliori probabilità di me di riuscirci, in tempi brevi, soprattutto. _

_- Non è vero: sai bene che lui non si fida per nulla di me. – replicò nervosamente Piton._

_- Ma lo farà, si fiderà eccome di te, dopo che mi avrai ucciso! _

_- Io non ho nessuna intenzione di ucciderti! – urlò Piton, gli occhi fiammeggianti nella notte._

_- Eppure… lo hai giurato Severus, a pena della tua vita. – rispose Silente con voce ferma._

_- Sono stato un idiota, lo so: l'ho fatto solo per scoprire quel era la missione di Draco e sono rimasto incastrato. Come potevo immaginare che quel pazzo gli avesse assegnato una missione assolutamente impossibile? Come potevo immaginare che Narcissa mi avrebbe chiesto di compierla al posto di suo figlio? - sospirò Piton scuotendo il capo. - Ho maledettamente bleffato cercando di vedere le informazioni nella sua mente, ma lei era troppo sconvolta e una cappa di terrore copriva ogni suo pensiero, mentre i suoi occhi affogavano in lacrime di disperazione! _

_Piton rimase in silenzio per un attimo, lo sguardo desolatamente fisso a terra:_

_- Quando, finalmente, sono riuscito a vedere nella sua mente, era tardi, troppo tardi ormai: il Voto era già in corso, avevo già promesso di vegliare su Draco e proteggerlo da ogni pericolo… _

_Piton si bloccò, mordendosi le labbra._

_- E non hai potuto sottrarti al terzo giuramento, senza che Bellatrix sospettasse di nuovo della tua fedeltà a Voldemort. – proseguì il Preside al posto suo. - Lo so Severus, so bene quanto ti è costato pronunciare ugualmente quelle parole pur conoscendo il loro terribile significato, e so che lo hai fatto pensando deliberatamente di non tenervi mai fede. – mormorò Silente posando la mano sana sulla spalla dell'amico che aveva chiuso gli occhi, serrato le mandibole e stretto i pugni, abbandonati lungo i fianchi. – Ma so anche che, invece, lo farai: perché è la cosa giusta da fare, perché è il tuo dovere! – terminò il Preside con estrema decisione, alzando la voce._

_- Tu dai tutto per scontato Albus, ma io… io non intendo farlo, non voglio farlo! - rispose Piton con uno scatto d'ira, poi aggiunse sconfortato, quasi in un sussurro – Non m'importa nulla di morire, ma io non… _

_- Lo farai, invece. – lo interruppe duramente Silente alzando la voce e modulandola in un ordine secco che non accettava repliche. – Hai promesso di farlo ed ora lo farai perché sai benissimo anche tu che è la cosa più giusta da fare. Quindi, stai alle costole di Draco e cerca di scoprire le sue intenzioni. Stagli vicino, Severus: lui ha bisogno di te! _

_Silente afferrò per un braccio Piton che, irriducibile davanti alle parole dell'altro, stava per tornare verso la Foresta Proibita e lo strattonò spingendolo invece verso il castello: _

_- Sai bene che, vista la particolare formulazione del Voto, esiste una possibilità per aggirarlo: dobbiamo convincere il giovane Malfoy a rinunciare spontaneamente alla sua missione. – spiegò il vecchio mago. – Hai promesso a Narcissa di portare a termine il compito di Draco, ma solo se risulterà necessario, solo se lui dovesse fallire. __Ma se il ragazzo, invece, si rifiutasse di fare qualcosa che lo ripugna, se decidesse di non sporcarsi le mani di sangue e di mantenere ancora integra la sua anima, questo sarebbe ancora un fallimento? __No, non sarebbe per niente una sconfitta per Draco, bensì la sua coraggiosa vittoria contro Voldemort! – esclamò Silente sorridendo soddisfatto. - Il Voto lo hai fatto a favore del giovane Malfoy, non certo di Voldemort, quindi quel potente incantesimo giudicherà l'esistenza o meno del "fallimento" con gli occhi della persona nel cui interesse il Voto è stato fatto: se Draco non ritiene di aver mancato la missione, __se Draco rifiuta volontariamente di uccidermi e di lacerarsi l'anima, lui non avrà fallito e tu, quindi, non sarai costretto a compiere la missione al posto suo per rispettare il Voto. _

_Piton scosse nuovamente il capo:_

_- Lo sai che è mi è quasi impossibile__ parlare con Draco: mi evita attentamente e continua a non presentarsi quando lo convoco nel mio studio, sfidandomi apertamente. Da un lato, è tutto esaltato dai discorsi di sua zia, e teme che io gli rubi la gloria. – sbuffò stizzosamente Piton. - Dall'altro lato, è sempre più disperato per quello che è __costretto a fare, terrorizzato dall'idea che lui e tutta la sua famiglia saranno uccisi se non gli obbedisce. _

_Il giovane mago s'interruppe un attimo stringendo i pugni, sentendosi impotente nell'aiutare il suo pupillo; poi continuò:_

_- Sa occludere la mente quanto basta per nascondermi le sue intenzioni ed io non voglio forzarla per non danneggiarlo: ma l'Oscuro Signore non è altrettanto "premuroso" e se sospetterà qualcosa non esiterà a devastare la sua mente; del resto, Draco non ha il coraggio di nascondergli i suoi pensieri, come invece fa con me, quindi cerca di auto-convincersi che deve a tutti i costi concludere la missione. _

_- Certo, dobbiamo soprattutto salvaguardare la vita del ragazzo: Voldemort non deve assolutamente capire che sono informato della missione di Draco, altrimenti per il giovane Malfoy sarà la fine! – esclamò Silente. - Tu, però, puoi provare a guadagnarti la sua fiducia, sei amico dei suoi genitori da tanto tempo… _

_- No, Albus, al momento ho le mani legate: Bellatrix lo sta istigando contro di me, affermando che non sono degno di fiducia e che il mio non è il comportamento di un Mangiamorte veramente leale nei confronti del suo Padrone. – sospirò Piton. - Non posso rischiare di espormi troppo con lui finché non sarò abbastanza sicuro che passerà dalla nostra parte: sono costretto a mantenere l'ambiguità del mio comportamento altrimenti l'Oscuro Signore potrà tranquillamente leggere il mio tradimento nella mente del ragazzo e tutto sarà stato inutile. _

– _E' vero, stiamo conducendo un gioco molto rischioso, ma, se riusciremo a convincere Draco a rinunciare alla sua missione e se tu, testardo come sei, avrai miracolosamente trovato una soluzione per la mia mano, – concluse Silente, permettendosi finalmente un sorriso, - allora, forse, potremo di nuovo chiacchierare nel mio studio bevendo tranquillamente un bicchiere di quell'ottimo idromele barricato di Madama Rosmerta! _

L'imputato Severus Piton scuote dolorosamente il capo, esattamente come sta facendo anche il Piton del ricordo: non aveva mai condiviso l'ottimismo del vecchio Preside, ma, in quella notte ormai lontana, aveva ancora la speranza, in caso disperato, di potersi sacrificare al posto di Albus.

Era solo per quel motivo che, nonostante tutto, sulle labbra sottili del Piton del ricordo si era rassegnatamente adagiato un cupo sorriso.

Poi, anche quella residua illusione era miseramente crollata.

6 – L'incantesimo

Le immagini tremolanti del ricordo sfumano velocemente nell'aria, mentre un sottofondo di sommessi sussurri sorpresi si sparge per l'aula: le parole di Silente sembrano ancora risuonare tonanti a tardiva difesa di un imputato ormai condannato.

Lys cerca con lo sguardo il mago che è venuta a salvare: lui la osserva, rigido e silenzioso da dietro le sbarre, spaventosamente pallido, con i lunghi capelli neri che gli coprono parte del viso e gli occhi pieni d'un fuoco che la ragazza non ha mai visto prima in vita sua.

Il cuore le batte forte: non è difficile comprendere che quel mago ha dovuto, alla fine, uccidere un uomo al quale, come il ricordo ha appena mostrato in modo evidente, voleva molto bene; allo stesso modo in cui avuto dovuto rubarle la magia e portala lontano dal suo mondo per salvarle la vita, quando era appena nata.

Lys rabbrividisce a questo pensiero, quasi avvertendo un incomprensibile legame di sangue che la collega a Piton e Silente: un sacrificio che si è ripetuto dopo quasi sedici anni, sempre suggellato dal tormento dell'uomo che la guarda con quelle fiamme nere negli occhi, da cui è così ammaliata al punto da non riuscire a staccare lo sguardo.

Il Giudice rialza lentamente il volto dal pensatoio e, senza una sola parola, cambia il contenuto versandovi l'altro ricordo: un silenzio di piombo scende nuovamente intorno a lui, mentre l'incantesimo è ripetuto e nuove immagini si librano ondeggianti nell'aria.

Severus Piton sospira angosciosamente e quasi vacilla per un istante, malfermo sulle gambe: sa che quel ricordo è ben peggiore del precedente perché, questa volta, sarà costretto a rivivere, davanti a tutti in quell'aula, il momento tremendo in cui ha dovuto acconsentire ad uccidere l'unica persona che avesse mai creduto in lui e gli avesse dato fiducia, il terribile istante in cui la sua fredda maschera d'indifferenza si è miseramente frantumata davanti all'uomo cui aveva imparato a volere bene come ad un padre.

Socchiude gli occhi mordendosi piano le labbra, mentre abbassa stancamente il capo, quasi svuotato d'ogni residua forza: da troppi anni non piange e ha dimenticato come si fa, ma ora sente mille spilli premergli nelle pupille, acuti e brucianti.

Sbatte rapidamente gli occhi più volte, ricacciando indietro lacrime che non può accettare e deglutisce a fatica: non può cedere, non deve, non davanti a tutte quelle persone che non hanno mai capito nulla di lui e che lo credono solo un essere insensibile e crudele, incapace di provare umani sentimenti, mentre lui, invece, non ha mai realmente cessato di portare orgogliosamente il proprio cuore sul bavero.

Ha passato gli ultimi venti anni della sua difficile esistenza a far credere d'essere chi non è mai stato, glaciale statua indifferente a ogni umana emozione: ha inciso il disprezzo per gli altri in ogni suo sgradevole lineamento solo per tenere tutti a distanza e preordinare la pericolosa recita che avrebbe inscenato al ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore.

A nessuno importa se, per riuscirci, ha dovuto implacabilmente soffocare il fuoco ardente della passione negli occhi e nel cuore, negando la sua stessa umanità.

Ed ora, proprio a due passi dall'agognata fine delle sue sofferenze, quando le attraenti braccia della morte finalmente si tendono cupide verso di lui, tutta la sua atroce finzione si dimostra vana e, per la prima volta, tutti potranno capire chi è veramente Severus Piton, quale straziante sofferenza ha dovuto affrontare per pronunciare quelle due maledette parole, acuminati rostri a squarciargli la gola, condanna perpetua e insopportabile nella sua memoria.

Ma, nonostante tutto, s'impone ancora, spietatamente, di riprendere il più completo controllo di sé, come sempre nella sua vita: deve farlo, deve riuscirci, pena un rovinoso crollo.

E' un uomo, debole e fragile, proprio come ogni altro essere, distrutto da troppo possenti emozioni, ma non intende rassegnarsi né piegarsi, né, soprattutto, accettare l'altrui pietà.

Molto meglio l'incomprensione ed il disprezzo che, negli anni, ha imparato ad affrontare magistralmente con il suo tagliente sarcasmo.

Raddrizza ancora una volta dignitosamente le spalle, seppure con infinito sforzo, stringe i denti e fissa Silente, la più completa indifferenza di nuovo dipinta sul viso e lo strazio nel cuore a rivederlo davanti a sé, ancora vivo, comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona nello studio circolare nella torre.

_- Non ho altre informazioni dirette sugli Horcrux, ma ti ho raccontato ogni singolo particolare che, nel corso degli anni, ho scoperto sulla vita di Tom Riddle e che ti può essere utile. Ora tocca a te fare il resto. _

_Piton annuì cupamente:_

_- Sono certo che ne ha consegnato almeno uno in custodia a Bellatrix: si è più volte vantata che Voldemort le avesse a suo tempo affidato i suoi più preziosi tesori! _

_- Sembra che la pista che stavo seguendo sul medaglione di Serpeverde si sia finalmente riaperta: potrei essere vicino al traguardo e, se tutto va bene, ne avremo già distrutti tre. _

_Piton sospirò, preoccupato:_

_- Spero che non vorrai essere così testardo da andarci ancora da solo! _

_Silente sorrise, disarmante:_

_- A dir la verità, vorrei portare Harry con me! _

_Piton aprì la bocca per parlare, ma poi la richiuse di scatto: i suoi occhi parlavano per lui, raccontando furiosamente il suo disaccordo. _

_- Se la mia tesi è corretta, e solo Harry è in grado di distruggere gli Horcrux senza subire danni, è necessario che impari a riconoscere i trucchi usati da Voldemort. – aggiunse il Preside, condiscendente._

_- Non è per nulla necessario: ci penserò io a sgombrare il cammino a Potter eliminando ogni barriera magica messa a protezione degli Horcrux. – intervenne Piton duramente. - L'importante è che Fanny consegni i miei anonimi messaggi al ragazzo: solo in questo modo potrò ancora passargli informazioni, quando tutti mi crederanno – il Professore prese fiato e il suo volto s'irrigidì ulteriormente prima di finire la frase sibilando, - un traditore e un assassino! _

_Silente sospirò e accarezzò dolcemente la Fenice che rispose con un lieve fischio modulato._

_- Fanny sarà al tuo servizio, Severus, non temere. _

Hermione Granger fissa le immagini del ricordo a bocca aperta; poi dà di gomito a Potter, sussurrando eccitata:

- Accidenti, Harry, come ho fatto a non capirlo prima? Ecco chi era il misterioso amico di Fanny che c'inviava tutte quelle preziose informazioni! Come ho potuto essere così immensamente stupida? L'ombra nera che mi pareva di aver intravisto, più di una volta, quando abbiamo recuperato e distrutto gli Horcrux, era proprio il Professor Piton che ci spianava la strada liberandola da ogni ostacolo! Ecco perché non abbiamo mai avuto difficoltà a recuperarli: te l'avevo detto che c'era qualcosa di molto strano!

_- Sarà la tua unica amica… - sussurrò piano il Preside._

_Piton strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo da Silente, che continuò, esitante:_

_- Ce la farai a sopportare il loro odio e le loro offensive accuse? _

_Piton emise un lungo sospiro, mentre un sorriso amaro gli incurvava le labbra sottili:_

_- Non che ora mi amino! – sussurrò ironicamente, sollevando un sopracciglio. – Stai tranquillo Albus: mi sarà molto più difficile sopportare l'amicizia dei Mangiamorte, che non il disprezzo dei tuoi amici. _

_- Mi dispiace Severus, ma a questo punto non sono rimaste altre scelte valide. – mormorò Silente ponendo la mano malata sulla spalla dell'altro che, in un primo momento, sembrò volersi sottrarre bruscamente all'inatteso contatto. _

_Poi, invece, adagiò lentamente la propria mano, pallida e sottile, su quella bruciata e rinsecchita dell'altro e chiuse gli occhi sospirando e scrollando lievemente il capo. Infine gli prese delicatamente la mano tra le sue, in un gesto di tenero e rispettoso affetto, e mormorò desolato, la voce roca incrinata dal dolore:_

_- Non ci sono riuscito, Albus: perdonami, ma non sono stato capace di trovare una soluzione per fermarla! _

_- Non esiste alcuna soluzione per vincere la Maledizione dell'Anello, ragazzo mio: non è colpa tua! – cercò di rincuorarlo Silente. - L'hai contrastata con la tua pozione finché hai potuto, regalandomi questi preziosi mesi di vita che mi hanno permesso di sistemare tutto quello che avevo in sospeso. Ora sono pronto a morire. _

_Tra i due maghi scese un silenzio impotente: la luce azzurra dello sguardo di Silente accarezzava, con rassegnata tranquillità, il tormentato fuoco nero che, indomito, continuava a divampare negli occhi dell'altro._

_- Sarebbe del tutto inutile morire entrambi, ma è quello che accadrà se tu non mi ucciderai, quando verrà il momento. Senza la tua pozione che mi tiene in vita, non potrò sopravvivere che pochi giorni, dopo la tua morte._

_Piton scosse ancora il capo, forsennatamente, disperatamente, mentre i lunghi capelli neri gli coprivano il viso. Poi strinse i pugni e implorò, in un sussurro tremante, le parole spezzate e soffocate tra i singulti, gli occhi neri spalancati sull'orrore di tenebre già troppo profondamente conosciute:_

_- No… no… per favore… non posso… non ce la faccio… no… ti prego, non costringermi… _

_Silente rimase in silenzio, attendendo con gravità che l'angosciato sfogo dell'altro si calmasse lentamente._

_Infine disse, scandendo piano le parole:_

_- Ora, l'importante è salvare l'anima di Draco. La mia vita per la tua e il tuo straziante sacrificio per rendere a Draco l'anima che Voldemort ha cercato di rubargli. Guardami negli occhi, Severus! – esclamò con pressante decisone il Preside. – Rendi ancora integra e pura la sua anima e la magia tornerà, là dove sembrava per sempre perduta. _

_Silente sorrise, il volto quasi trasfigurato dalla luce che emanava dai suoi occhi:_

_- Non posso dirti altro, Severus, ma quando la magia tornerà, tu potrai finalmente stringere tra le braccia la tua felicità! _

Le immagini sfumano nell'aria e Severus Piton è ben conscio che tutti quei maghi, rigorosamente prevenuti contro di lui, o indifferenti, nella migliore delle ipotesi, l'hanno appena visto in quel ricordo, desolatamente spogliato da ogni sua protettiva maschera, esposto ai loro occhi in tutta la sua tormentata fragilità di uomo, a invocare il perdono di Albus, padre e amico, stringendone con delicata premura la povera mano malata che non aveva saputo guarire, a supplicarlo disperato, senza alcuna vergogna, di non obbligarlo ad ucciderlo.

Eppure, sebbene impietosamente messo a nudo di fronte ai suoi detrattori, Severus Piton, il mago ingiustamente accusato d'essere un Mangiamorte, traditore ed assassino, non pensa più alla vergogna d'essersi trovato a rivelare davanti a tutti la sua intima e debole essenza umana: ora riesce solo a guardare attonito il Severus sgomento del ricordo, chiedendosi come ha fatto a non capire, come ha potuto essere stato cieco e sordo davanti alle parole di Silente che ora gli paiono così chiare!

Quel giorno il suo vecchio mentore gli aveva rivelato l'esistenza di un arcano incantesimo di Magia Bianca che si sarebbe attivato con il sacrificio della propria vita, disinteressatamente immolata proprio per lui, per un caro amico, congiunto al suo stesso sacrificio di dolore nel portare a compimento quel terribile atto.

Ma c'era ancora una cosa importante da fare, essenziale, affinché l'antico incanto manifestasse il desiderato effetto: l'anima di Draco, sulla quale Voldemort aveva allungato l'ombra velenosa delle sue avide mani, doveva essere liberata dall'inganno e riportata alla purezza dell'innocenza.

Solo così la forza trascinante di un'anima recuperata alla luce avrebbe potuto rendere, ad un'altra anima, all'anima di sua figlia, della sua piccola Lys, la magia che lui stesso le aveva un tempo sottratto con un oscuro sortilegio di Magia Nera.

La morte è il prezzo della vita e la sofferenza regala la felicità.

Severus Piton ora sorride: un triste sorriso che si scioglie lento in quello che ancora brilla sul volto sereno di Silente.

Il grande mago aveva creduto profondamente in lui, aveva avuto fiducia fino al punto di affidargli la sua morte; il potente mago sapeva, con assoluta certezza, che lui non lo avrebbe mai deluso, che non si sarebbe tirato indietro e che, al momento giusto, avrebbe adempiuto il suo dovere, a qualunque costo, nonostante il tormento che lo straziava ed il rimorso che lo avrebbe per sempre torturato.

Così, senza neppure sapere qual era l'enorme posta in palio, Severus Piton aveva compiuto il suo dovere fino in fondo, esaudendo completamente ogni singola richiesta di Silente: anche quella di riportare nell'anima di Draco la luminosa purezza dell'innocenza.

Senza minimamente immaginare che stava lottando per la propria felicità.

L'ombra di un sorriso rassegnato aleggia appena sul suo volto pallido e stanco: non era nato per essere felice, lui!

7 – Colpevole o innocente?

Quando l'eco del ricordo si spegne definitivamente, nell'aula scoppia improvviso un tremendo baccano, mentre la confusione e l'incertezza si dipingono sui volti stupefatti del pubblico.

Il terribile Mangiamorte, il crudele assassino, il pericoloso traditore, ora non sembra loro più così indubitabilmente tale.

La vittima ha appena inopinatamente scagionato il proprio carnefice, trasformandolo da esecrabile criminale in semplice uomo, fragile nella sua sofferente umanità, ma coraggioso nell'invitta determinazione a compiere il suo dovere.

Ma se i ricordi fossero stati contraffatti con magistrale perizia?

Se ancora ci fosse stato un terribile inganno?

Perché l'imputato non ha mai cercato di difendersi?

Il Giudice discute concitatamente con il Cancelliere e gli altri funzionari del Wizengamot, mentre grossi gufi s'involano veloci con importanti missive; i Giurati si scambiano sguardi preoccupati: la sentenza può essere modificata? Sono ancora sicuri di voler condannare quel mago al Bacio dei Dissennatori? Oppure quella condanna graverà per sempre sulle loro coscienze?

Il Cancelliere batte violentemente il martello per richiamare l'aula al silenzio e il Giudice si asside nuovamente sul suo alto scranno: tutti gli sguardi si fissano, tesi e pieni della sottile vergogna del pregiudizio, su Severus Piton che, mortalmente pallido, li sostiene con dignitoso orgoglio.

Le tenebrose fiamme dei suoi occhi vedono una sola persona nella grande sala, l'unica persona al mondo per la quale, ora, vuole ardentemente vivere!

Anche Lys lo guarda, sorridendogli appena, incoraggiante: sa di aver svolto nel migliore dei modi tutti i compiti che Silente le ha affidato e ora si aggrappa alla speranza che la terribile sentenza possa ancora essere revocata; che lui, il mago che la fissa con quegli occhi che sembrano contenere l'Inferno e il Paradiso insieme, possa ancora vivere.

Il Giudice attende che il silenzio sia completo, quindi enuncia:

- Questa Corte verificherà, fino a prova contraria, l'autenticità dei due ricordi che sono stati portati alla sua attenzione in così anomalo modo e, se la veridicità degli stessi, come sembra, sarà confermata dagli approfonditi controlli, la sentenza di condanna al Bacio dei Dissennatori sarà annullata.

Di nuovo, mille bisbigli invadono la sala e paura ed eccitazione impregnano l'aria.

- Silenzio! Silenzio! – grida nervosamente il Cancelliere.

Il Giudice si volge lentamente verso l'imputato facendo segno che gli sia portato innanzi.

Il tintinnio degli anelli di ferro accompagna i movimenti del mago, mentre le pesanti catene intralciano le volute del logoro mantello: Severus Piton è al cospetto del Giudice e sul suo volto scavato, con le labbra esangui, gli occhi neri brillano d'una incomprensibile felicità.

- Supponendo che i ricordi che abbiamo appena visto rappresentino l'inequivocabile verità ed attestino quindi la sua fondamentale innocenza, perché l'imputato non ha mai cercato di difendersi esponendo a questa Corte la propria versione dei fatti?

Un ironico sorriso stira obliquamente le labbra di Severus Piton che, con studiata indifferenza, risponde laconicamente:

- Perché nessuno mi avrebbe mai creduto.

Gli risponde solo il momentaneo silenzio indispettito di un'autorità irrisa, accompagnato da indignati borbottii e consenzienti assensi.

- L'imputato sapeva bene quale sarebbe stata l'attesa condanna: non ha ritenuto che valesse forse la pena di battersi per provare a sostenere la propria innocenza? – incalza il Giudice aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Severus Piton sospira profondamente, guardando fisso davanti a sé, di nuovo verso il nulla, verso un futuro privo di speranze, schiacciato dai troppi rimorsi del proprio passato, bloccato in un eterno presente che lo opprime pesantemente, tormentandolo con gli insopportabili ricordi dei suoi sbagli e delle sue colpe.

Innocente?

Era mai stato veramente innocente?

Lo era forse stato, quando, ingenuo ragazzo, aveva abbracciato la causa dell'Oscuro Signore, cercando una personale rivincita sul mondo che lo aveva sempre reputato indegno di attenzione, di stima e di rispetto?

Quanto era stato orrendamente colpevole, mentre serrava gli occhi e si tappava le orecchie, davanti alle vittime innocenti che imploravano una misericordia che la sua sete di sapere non poteva concedere?

Quanto era stato, ancora, profondamente colpevole, mentre la paura lo attanagliava e il suo pugnale regalava veloci morti pietose a vittime che ogni notte tornavano a tormentarlo con i loro occhi sbarrati, colmi di spaventoso nulla?

Era l'intensa sofferenza dei suoi laceranti rimorsi che gli era valsa l'amore generoso della sua dolce Lys?

Era stata la cupa disperazione che albergava nei suoi occhi, ancora pieni di tenebre, che aveva spinto Silente a credere fermamente in un ragazzo che aveva distrutto il proprio futuro, insieme a troppe vite innocenti?

Rischiare ogni giorno la vita, che era finalmente tornata a sorridergli, solo per cercare di ripagare le sue colpe passate, quale peso poteva mai avere sulla bilancia dell'umana giustizia?

Era la sua colpevolezza che l'aveva portato a perdere tutto in una sola notte, la donna che amava e la sua piccola bimba, e ad essere condannato a vivere in un incubo di rimpianti e di rimorsi?

Quanto erano valsi quasi quattordici anni di instancabile preparazione nell'attesa del ritorno del Signore dell'Oscurità, di implacabile repressione e controllo di ogni umana emozione, di crudele rinuncia alla vita, alla luce, al calore dei sentimenti?

Quanto gli era costato imporsi la tremenda condanna di non rivedere mai più sua figlia?

Quante vecchie, imperdonabili colpe aveva espiato sotto le lunghe e crudeli _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro Signore, dopo il previsto ritorno, quando la sua mente rimaneva costantemente vigile e impenetrabile e le sue menzogne salvavano ora vite innocenti?

Quale baratro si era aperto davanti a lui, in quella notte tremenda, quando quel lampo verde aveva messo fine alla sua umanità per ricacciarlo spietatamente all'Inferno?

Cosa era rimasto della sua anima lacerata dopo quasi un anno passato tra feroci assassini, cercando di salvare l'anima di un ragazzo impaurito e indeciso, mentre le sue mani erano inesorabilmente costrette, contro ogni sua volontà, a immergersi nuovamente in sangue innocente?

Quanto contava il suo disperato dolore, il desiderio di morire al posto loro, le lacrime di sangue che sentiva stillare dai propri occhi, le urla angosciate del suo cuore?

Quale speranza cercava di riaccendere, anche per se stesso, ogni volta che segnava un punto contro il male, scoprendo un Horcrux ed aiutando il giovane Potter, ovviamente a completa insaputa dello stesso, a distruggerlo?

- Allora, l'imputato vuole finalmente degnarsi di rispondere alla Corte?

La voce irritata del Giudice lo riscuote dai pensieri: la sua vita sembra composta solo da una serie infinita di domande senza risposte.

Ma il Giudice, astratta personificazione bendata della verità, esige una decisione precisa da lui: colpevole o innocente?

E lui, Severus Piton, non ha mai avuto alcun dubbio sulla corretta sentenza.

- Perché l'imputato non ha mai fatto valere la propria innocenza? – incalza insistente il Giudice.

Se solo Lys non esistesse, come sarebbe piacevole abbandonarsi al freddo oblio della morte!

Stringe i denti, serra i pugni sotto il mantello facendo vibrare le catene ed alza il viso, pronto ad impersonare il più crudele avvocato dell'Accusa che mai sia entrato in quell'aula.

Con voce stentorea, Severus Piton comincia l'arringa contro se stesso.

- Perché io sono profondamente colpevole. Perché ho ucciso il solo amico che avevo, l'unica persona che mi voleva bene, l'unico che aveva sempre creduto in me e mi aveva offerto stima e rispetto.

Una breve interruzione, solo per cercare il respiro in mezzo a troppo recente sofferenza, poi la sua voce decisa si leva ancora nell'aria:

- Perché io non merito alcun perdono, ma solo la condanna di tutti voi, gente retta e rispettosa, per questo e per gli altri atroci crimini che ho commesso, e che ora non intendo minimamente negare, quando ero ancora troppo giovane per comprendere a pieno l'orrore delle mie azioni.

Ancora un lungo e doloroso sospiro.

- Non voglio, né posso, essere perdonato. La vostra irrevocabile condanna è l'unico corretto giudizio che ho realmente meritato con le mie azioni: una punizione totale e senza pietà, che possa brutalmente strapparmi via il soffio vitale, in cambio di tutte le povere anime di cui sono stato causa di orrida distruzione.

Negli occhi neri scorrono le ardenti fiamme della sua infelice esistenza: le colpe si susseguono solo alle colpe e non c'è alcuna pietà per le sue scelte sbagliate, nessuna misericordia per i suoi errori, neppure il minimo valore è assegnato alla sua vita, ogni giorno messa a rischio per riparare al passato.

La sentenza è definitiva e inappellabile.

- Non mi sono mai difeso perché io, per primo, mi sono condannato, perché io voglio solo…

La voce gli trema, si spezza un istante: le emozioni troppo a lungo represse irrompono sul suo volto, pallido più che mai.

- … io _volevo _solo morire!

Deglutisce a fatica, le labbra riarse, la voce roca:

- Perché pensavo che nulla più mi legasse a quest'esistenza alla quale, tanti anni fa, ero stato impietosamente condannato a vivere, dopo aver perduto tutto ciò che amavo!

Alza il viso scarno e dirige lo sguardo scuro sulla folla, fino a trovare lei, la sua piccola Lys, la sua bambina, e sussurra piano, in un ultimo sospiro tremante:

- Ma mi sbagliavo, tremendamente!

Fiamme disperate e tumultuose ardono in quegli occhi di tenebra, rivolti solo a guardare intensamente sua figlia, mentre la luce di un sorriso d'amore si accende sulle sue labbra sottili, appena dischiuse.

8 – Dubbi assillanti

Mentre vola su Zerbino, finalmente docile ai suoi comandi, Lys ripercorre gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni.

Dopo quell'indimenticabile udienza, il processo era continuato solo per avviarsi ad una rapida e ben diversa conclusione: la veridicità dei ricordi di Silente era stata inconfutabilmente confermata e, come diretta conseguenza, l'oscuro imputato, che si era di nuovo rinchiuso nel suo ostinato mutismo, era stato infine, e nonostante tutto, giudicato innocente, niente affatto traditore e, seppure a malincuore, perfino decisivo artefice della vittoria finale.

La testimonianza di Harry Potter, giovane eroe indiscusso, accompagnata da quella circostanziata e rivelatrice della sua amica Granger, era stata risolutiva: l'imputato aveva individuato i residui Horcrux ed i luoghi dove erano nascosti, quindi aveva fornito anonimamente loro tutte le necessarie informazioni tramite la fenice Fanny, oltre a provvedere accuratamente a sgombrare loro la strada, eliminando tutte le protezioni che Voldemort aveva messo a difesa delle preziose parti della sua anima.

Il momento in cui il magnifico uccello era entrato nell'aula era stato straordinario: nel silenzio dei respiri sospesi, si udiva solo il battere d'ali di Fanny che, dopo aver fatto un lento giro sopra la folla, era dolcemente planata nell'ampia gabbia in cui Severus Piton era sempre rinchiuso come se fosse un feroce criminale.

Per un attimo era apparsa alle sue spalle, le larghe ali rosse spalancate dietro la figura nera del mago, in quella che pareva essere la consueta attesa che lui le porgesse il braccio su cui appollaiarsi.

Ma Severus Piton era rimasto fermo, il viso come una maschera impassibile, e la fenice, con un leggero grido di disappunto, aveva dovuto accontentarsi di appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla rimanendovi quindi immobile, muta testimone dell'innocenza e del sacrificio.

Dapprima il mago si era irrigidito, poi Fanny aveva cominciato a cantare e lui aveva lentamente chiuso gli occhi in un lungo sospiro e i suoi lineamenti si erano finalmente distesi: sembrava quasi sognare!

L'arrivo della fenice che, fra tutti, aveva scelto di posarsi proprio sull'assassino di Silente e di cantare soavemente per lui, sembrò fugare ogni residuo dubbio e la sentenza determinò la scarcerazione dell'imputato, che avvenne però quasi di nascosto, prevalentemente accompagnata da mormorii delusi ed inappagati, anche se non erano mancati riservati consensi.

Quindi, Severus Piton era letteralmente scomparso nel nulla, senza che lei, Lys, avesse potuto neppure provare a rivolgergli la parola. Ricordava solo quel suo lungo, ultimo sguardo, un languido velluto nero e intenso, avvolgente e protettivo come un rispettoso abbraccio.

Poi, sulle labbra sottili era apparso quel sorriso strano, amaro e triste, eppure incomprensibilmente felice, che gli aveva illuminato per un istante il volto pallido.

Infine, quel lungo sospiro che aveva inghiottito ogni parola, congelandogliele sulle labbra, quasi negandogliele e strappandogliele dal cuore.

Rinuncia.

In quel momento la sensazione di Lys era stata fortissima: quell'uomo si stava imponendo un'implacabile rinuncia.

Perché?

Dopo la sua scomparsa, Lys aveva preso contatto con la Preside McGranitt, come avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall'inizio, secondo le istruzioni della missiva di Silente. L'anziana insegnante, ancora profondamente scossa e commossa, le aveva raccontato moltissime cose interessanti sullo sconosciuto mondo magico e poi aveva sistemato ogni cosa con i due babbani che aveva sempre creduto fossero i suoi genitori e che, ad ogni modo, sarebbero sempre rimasti nel suo cuore, benché forzatamente separati da lei a causa della magia.

Aveva dovuto scegliere, infatti, tra l'amore per loro ed il suo vero mondo, quello magico, cui sentiva intimamente di appartenere da sempre. Una scelta penosa, ma assolutamente necessaria per poter ritrovare se stessa.

Ora, però, voleva sapere, aveva un assoluto bisogno di conoscere tutta la verità sui suoi reali genitori e scoprire chi era Severus Piton per lei e perché l'aveva portata via dal suo mondo togliendole la magia. Aveva bisogno di ritrovare le sue radici in quel mondo e di ricostruire i suoi affetti.

Ma la Professoressa McGranitt non aveva queste essenziali risposte: sembrava proprio non sapere chi fossero i suoi veri genitori, né conoscere il legame esistente tra lei e l'oscuro mago al quale aveva appena salvato la vita.

Però, sapeva dove si era rifugiato e, sebbene a malincuore, si era infine decisa a darle l'indirizzo: Spinner's End.

Così ora Lys era lì, nella calda serata estiva, davanti a quella casa dimessa e dall'intonaco scrostato, anonima e uguale a tutte le altre della lunga fila, la porta malconcia a malapena illuminata dalla fioca luce del lampione. Sembrava disabitata: nonostante la calura della giornata, il suo proprietario non aveva neppure aperto un poco le finestre alla ricerca della prima brezza della sera.

Di Severus Piton aveva ormai scoperto tutto: il passato lontano e quello recente, le sue colpe, i rimorsi e la solitudine, la sgradevole essenza di rigoroso professore e le coraggiose azioni di spia. Parlando con Minerva ed altre persone si era fatta un'idea ben precisa sul mago e sulla maschera che aveva indossato per tutta la vita, finanche nel corso del processo.

Solo una cosa, ancora, non era riuscita a capire: qual era il legame che lo univa a lei.

Sembrava, infatti, che nessuno nel mondo magico, oltre a Silente, sapesse dell'esistenza di Lys Piton e in quale relazione fosse con Severus Piton.

Era solo un lontano parente, o qualcosa di più?

Quella era la domanda che l'aveva spinta, una volta scese le prime ombre della sera, a ricorrere ancora a Zerbino, che ora fluttuava tranquillo vicino ai suoi polpacci: però, uno strano batticuore si era improvvisamente impossessato di lei e la sua mano, adesso, sembrava incapace di appoggiarsi al legno scolorito della porta per bussare.

In fondo, aveva anche un'ottima scusa: doveva consegnargli una lettera di Silente che il vecchio mago aveva inserito nella borsa rossa insieme al resto. Eppure, ancora temporeggiava, e nemmeno lei sapeva bene perché, ma una strana tensione le vorticava nello stomaco, mentre una breve parola le tormentava con insistenza la mente.

Papà.

Severus Piton poteva veramente essere suo padre?

La McGranitt, così come tutti gli altri con cui aveva parlato, aveva recisamente scartato quell'ipotesi, ritenendola completamente inattendibile. In modo molto evidente, nessuno di loro sembrava credere che Severus Piton potesse mai aver amato ed essere stato riamato.

Solo le parole di Silente, in quella sua stupefacente lettera, rivelavano una ben diversa essenza interiore di quel mago pallido e dallo sguardo intenso, così come i ricordi del vecchio Preside avevano svelato a tutti quanto il mago era invece perfettamente in grado di provare profondo affetto e sacrificarsi senza alcuna pietà per se stesso.

Eppure, Albus Silente non le aveva scritto chi era Piton, non si era minimamente soffermato su quel cognome che avevano in comune: solo, le aveva detto che Severus Piton le voleva molto bene e che si era sacrificato portandola via dal suo mondo.

Si era sacrificato rinunciando a lei?

Allo stesso modo in cui, dopo l'assoluzione, non le aveva rivolto neppure una parola ed era scomparso dalla sua vita, ancora una volta rinunciando a lei?

Per quale motivo un ragazzo di poco più di venti anni vuole bene ad una bimba in fasce e si sacrifica per lei, fino a commettere un crimine così grave come privare un mago della sua magia?

Per quale motivo un uomo di quasi quaranta anni neppure la ringrazia per avergli salvato la vita e decide di scomparire nel nulla?

Tutte quelle domande l'assillano da giorni e Lys sa che le risposte sono dietro a quella porta: deve solo decidersi a bussare, prima che qualcuno la noti, anche in quel fatiscente quartiere che sembra disabitato.

All'improvviso, percepisce dei rumori dietro l'uscio e trattiene il fiato: uno scatto secco della serratura e la porta si apre.

Nell'ombra della sera un'alta figura nera appare sulla soglia: il viso pallido, incorniciato da lunghi capelli corvini e segnato da due leggere cicatrici, è appena rischiarato dalla luce di una candela che gli fluttua accanto.

La guarda calmo, senza sorpresa, come se fosse del tutto normale la sua presenza lì, e i suoi occhi neri brillano più delle stelle che, tremule, stanno cominciando a spuntare nel cielo terso che sfuma nell'indaco.

Poi si tira di lato e sussurra con voce roca, mentre un inatteso sorriso gli illumina d'improvviso il volto pallido:

- Entra pure Lys: sapevo che saresti venuta.

9 – Pensieri di un padre

Sì, Lys, sapevo che saresti venuta a cercarmi ed ho subito percepito la presenza della tua magia, bambina mia, così chiara ed evidente, qui, in mezzo a tutti questi babbani.

Nascosto dietro le polverose imposte socchiuse, ho notato la tua lunga esitazione, prima di bussare, ed anche senza guardarti negli occhi mi è facile percepire i tuoi pensieri, leggere le mute domande del tuo cuore generoso e comprendere ogni tuo dubbio.

Ma non ammetterò di essere tuo padre: non posso, ho troppo paura della tua reazione.

Non voglio perderti, ora che ti ho ritrovato dopo così tanto tempo, ma temo che fuggiresti via, di nuovo lontana ed irraggiungibile per me, se ti raccontassi che è solo colpa mia se tua madre, la donna che amavo immensamente, è morta; solo mia è la responsabilità se hai dovuto vivere fuori dal mondo magico che ti spettava di diritto.

No, temo di non avere la forza per confessarti anche queste mie tremende colpe; non ho il coraggio per affrontare il tuo giudizio, l'unico che conti veramente per me; so di non aver diritto ad implorare neppure il tuo perdono, figuriamoci se posso sperare nel tuo affetto di figlia!

No, meglio una pietosa bugia che mi permetta di restarti vicino, di respirare la tua stessa aria, di rivedere ancora quegli occhi che tanto profondamente amo.

Ero sicuro che, alla fine, saresti venuta da me: se solo assomigli minimamente a tua madre, od anche a me stesso, certo non puoi lasciare intentata alcuna strada pur di sapere chi sei veramente.

Io solo ho le risposte che tu cerchi: l'hai capito ed ecco perché sei qui.

Che effetto mi fa pronunciare ad alta voce il tuo nome, il _"suo" _nome: da togliermi il fiato, mentre il cuore mi salta in gola. Sono passati diciassette anni da quella notte tremenda in cui mille volte ho pianto il suo nome nell'oscurità, e da allora, sulle mie labbra, questo dolce suono non era mai più tornato, né avevo speranza che potesse tornare.

Sei terribilmente a disagio davanti a me, bambina mia, e non sai che dire mentre entri in questa squallida stanza: ti guardi intorno, turbata, chiedendoti come posso vivere qui dentro, immerso in quest'ombra afosa, sommerso da libri polverosi.

Ti faccio accomodare sul divano liso e tu, con parole d'imbarazzo, mi porgi una lettera di Albus, ancora sigillata, a me indirizzata.

La apro e leggo in silenzio, mentre tu mi osservi attenta, cercando di capire qualcosa dal mio imperscrutabile volto.

Poi rinunci e i tuoi occhi seguono il profilo del mio corpo magro, la lunga fila di piccoli e ordinati bottoni che chiudono la mia severa giacca nera: sono irragionevolmente affezionato a questi rigorosi abiti che, per sedici anni, mi hanno accompagnato ogni giorno nella mia solitaria vita di Professore. Il mantello è là, negligentemente buttato sulla vecchia poltrona: in questa piccola casa è del tutto inutile ed io, del resto, non ho mai messo piede fuori di qua da quando mi ci sono seppellito.

Prima c'era stata anche la prigionia ad Azkaban: il mio viso dev'essere mortalmente pallido, bimba mia. Chissà che effetto posso fare ai tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi che, curiosi, sono tornati a scrutare la mia marmorea maschera d'impassibilità.

Mi concentro sulla lettera, lasciando che il tuo sguardo studi attentamente il mio volto, nell'ansiosa ricerca di una anche minima reazione da parte mia: non ti hanno spiegato che sono un mago capace di cancellare ogni emozione dal cuore?

Eppure, davanti a te, mia piccola Lys, mi sento immensamente fragile e l'unica cosa che vorrei veramente fare è stringerti forte a me, facendoti capire tutto il mio infinito amore di padre.

Ma non posso.

Non devo.

Non ne ho più il diritto.

Ti ho perduto in quella notte lontana, insieme a tua madre, la mia unica donna.

Brividi gelati di disperazione mi scendono lenti lungo la schiena, mentre stringo la lettera fra le dita e mi sforzo di tornare a leggere la tonda ed ordinata calligrafia di Albus che mi spiega come ha fatto a restituirti la magia: era il più gran mago dei nostri tempi, io l'ho ucciso… e mi hanno assolto!

Quale assurda follia!

Ormai ho capito bene quale arcano incantesimo hai ripescato dalla notte dei tempi, Albus! Certo, è stato il grandioso effetto del volontario sacrificio di Lily che ti ha messo sulla buona strada, ma poi sei riuscito a capire quale era il legame tra le anime di Draco e Lys che occorreva esaltare, il gioco d'ombre e di luci essenziale a riportare l'equilibrio naturale e hai conferito a me, ombra definita solo dalla luce, l'arduo compito di raggiungere lo scopo, mentre il sacrificio della tua vita fungeva da potente catalizzatore.

Non mi hai detto nulla, non potevi farlo: il mio agire doveva essere totalmente disinteressato affinché l'incantesimo potesse avere pieno effetto; non dovevo sapere che stavo combattendo per la mia felicità, che la luce che avrei riportato nell'anima di Draco avrebbe di nuovo illuminato di magia mia figlia.

"_L'ho fatto anche per te, Severus, per darti di nuovo un motivo per vivere e per sorridere. Non avercela con me, ragazzo mio: mi hai raccontato di non saper più piangere ed io voglio, semplicemente, regalarti di nuovo la capacità di sorridere." _

Vorrei abbracciarti stretto, dannato vecchio, dirti quanto bene ti ho sempre voluto, quanto immensamente sento la tua mancanza.

Non ce la faccio più e chiudo un attimo gli occhi, avvertendo il leggero tremore delle mie mani, mentre ripiego accuratamente la lettera e la infilo in tasca: non le hai rivelato chi sono perché vuoi che sia solo mio il momento radioso in cui mia figlia mi sorriderà per la prima volta.

Ma come fai ad essere così sicuro che lei sarà felice di sapere che sono suo padre?

Riapro gli occhi e ti guardo: sei sempre sul divano, sempre più impacciata, in attesa di una mia reazione che non arriva.

Resto rigidamente ad osservati, in piedi a pochi passi da te, totalmente incapace di affrontarti.

All'improvviso, le mille domande che vorticano nella tua mente eruttano sulle tue labbra, a volte quasi incomprensibili nel fluire tumultuoso delle parole, se non fosse che già le conosco molto bene per averle involontariamente lette nei tuoi pensieri.

Vuoi sapere chi sono i tuoi genitori, cosa gli è successo, perché ho dovuto nasconderti proprio tra i babbani per salvarti la vita e perché ti ho anche portato via la magia.

Vuoi sapere chi diavolo sono io e che legame c'è tra noi!

Adoro la tua ardente irruenza, la stessa passione che mi conquistò in tua madre.

Ma, ugualmente, ti mentirò: è la cosa che so far meglio in vita mia e con te non devo neppure occludere la mente.

Ti parlo di tua madre, e c'è un amore sincero e profondo nel sussurro delle mie parole, mentre te la descrivo così somigliante a te: lunghi capelli di seta nera, trasparenti occhi verdi, sorriso radioso nel viso.

Com'è difficile controllare le mie emozioni, mentre parlo della mia adorata Lys: mi pare di vederla di nuovo davanti a me, incarnata in te, e vagheggio impotente le sue labbra da baciare, così infinitamente dolci nei miei ricordi, ed il suo corpo da accarezzare, così caldo nei miei amari rimpianti.

Tu bevi con trepidazione ogni mia parola, spalancando gli occhi davanti all'intensità di emozioni che sono incontrollabili perfino per me.

- Ma Lei parla di mia madre come… come se ne fosse ancora profondamente innamorato! – esclami infine, incapace di frenarti oltre.

Hai letto la verità nei miei scintillanti occhi neri, eppure io la negherò ancora, pur straziandomi il cuore.

- Volevo molto bene a tua madre: anche lei si chiamava Lys ed era… la moglie di mio fratello. – sussurro a fatica, riducendoti da figlia a nipote.

Poi continuo caoticamente a raccontare, confondendo realtà e bugie, la mia disperazione in quella notte tremenda, quando ho scoperto la morte delle uniche persone cui volevo bene.

- Poi, un tenue vagito: tu eri viva, ultimo, piccolo e prezioso frammento che mi era rimasto di loro. – sento la mia voce roca sussurrare. - Eppure, se tenevo alla tua vita, dovevo saper rinunciare a te, portarti lontana, - ondate di nuovo dolore mi sommergono, ricordo straziante ravvivato dalle mie parole. – per sottrarti alla rovinosa ira dell'Oscuro Signore che tuo padre coraggiosamente combatteva.

Non distinguo più la verità dalla menzogna nelle mie parole, sono ormai inscindibilmente congiunte: peccato e virtù in un tutt'uno che è la mia perdizione.

Invento il mio pentimento di giovane Mangiamorte in quella notte maledetta, davanti a quegli efferati crimini, sfuggendo così alla terribile responsabilità della morte della mia donna, crimine che non riesco a sostenere davanti ai tuoi occhi… i _"suoi"_ occhi.

Asserisco che è quella la ragione di ferro per cui Silente, l'unico mago al corrente della tua esistenza, accuratamente tenuta nascosta a tutti, ha sempre creduto in me.

Infine ti racconto il mio reale tormento nel portarti via, per sempre separata da me, da lontani parenti babbani; ti narro il mio strazio quando ho compiuto su di te l'imperdonabile crimine di privarti della tua forza magica, unico modo per impedire con assoluta certezza che il mio crudele Padrone d'un tempo potesse individuarti in mezzo ai babbani.

La sofferenza è così viva sul mio volto pallido, che pietose lacrime di comprensione scivolano lente sulle tue gote e, senza più alcun residuo dubbio, credi pienamente alle mie parole.

Ti alzi di slancio dal divano, esclamando:

- Ma allora sei mio zio!

Vedo sciogliersi nella tua mente ogni dubbio sulla mia identità.

Eppure, incredibilmente, intuisco vibrante il rammarico d'aver scoperto che non sono io tuo padre.

Sono profondamente turbato davanti a questa tua imprevista reazione e tu, in un attimo, mi sei addosso, abbracciandomi stretto fra sorrisi che si mischiano a singhiozzi.

E' incredibile, ma mi stai ringraziando: stai ringraziando proprio me, unica causa della morte di tua madre e fonte della tua vita avulsa dalla magia.

Non posso accettare questo tuo riconoscente abbraccio, che non merito per nulla, così rimango rigido e cerco di sottrarmi al tuo spontaneo gesto d'affetto allontanandoti delicatamente da me.

Una scusa assurda mi sale alle labbra e ti offro un tè.

Ti sorrido imbarazzato, mentre mi rifugio precipitosamente in cucina a cercare di riprendere il controllo di me stesso, irrimediabilmente perduto davanti alle tue lacrime.

So bene, però, che insieme al mio sorriso, hai perfettamente notato anche quella lacrima che, dopo quasi diciassette anni, è di nuovo scesa a solcarmi la guancia segnata dalle cicatrici.

10 - L'immagine della verità

Lys si chiede, titubante, in quale complicato modo i maghi preparano il tè: Piton non torna più!

Così si alza dal divano e curiosa in giro, in quella stanza illuminata solo da candele, dove si soffoca dal caldo. Si avvicina alla finestra e la spalanca, aprendo un poco anche le imposte: un filo d'aria entra a portare il refrigerio della sera.

Suo zio: Severus Piton è il fratello di suo padre.

Strano: Minerva le ha raccontato tutto di lui, ma non le ha detto nulla di questo fratello che combatteva Voldemort ed è stato ucciso per tale motivo.

Inoltre, è ancora stupita dal modo appassionato in cui Severus Piton le ha parlato di sua madre: sembrava un altro uomo, il viso quasi trasfigurato da quell'incredibile luce che gli illuminava gli occhi nerissimi!

Zio.

Lys non riesce a capire cosa diavolo le succede: non dovrebbe essere contenta di aver ritrovato un parente così stretto e che le vuole tanto bene?

Invece, una strana amarezza la pervade, un senso di mancanza, come se…

Avanti Lys, non essere stupida, è tuo zio: cosa vuoi di più?

Un nodo alla gola, duro e doloroso, che le impedisce quasi di deglutire.

Sa benissimo cosa vorrebbe di più.

Si guarda in giro per non pensare: che polveroso disordine!

Ci sono libri ovunque, stipati nelle librerie che ricoprono ogni parete: ma non ci sono porte nella stanza? Da dove è entrata? Da dove è uscito Severus Piton?

Volge lo sguardo intorno: volumi d'ogni misura sul tavolino traballante, antichi testi sul divano e sulle poltrone. Perfino per terra.

E poi alambicchi e provette accatastati su un ripiano e, su un altro, parecchi rotoli di pergamena strettamente ammucchiati.

Dietro il divano c'è un piccolo baule, aperto: una liscia maschera d'argento, senz'alcuna espressione, luccica su un mantello nero. Un affilato pugnale, sembra anch'esso d'argento, s'intravede tra le pieghe della stoffa.

Lys rabbrividisce: ha capito di cosa si tratta.

Arretra veloce e si siede di nuovo sul divano: dalla cucina non giunge alcun rumore. Cosa diavolo starà facendo Severus Piton? Cioè, lo zio…

Perché, perché sente che c'è qualcosa che non va, perché pretende sempre qualcosa di più, perché non sa accontentarsi di quello che ha?

Un libricino attira la sua attenzione: è appoggiato sopra a tutti gli altri sul tavolino e probabilmente è quello che il mago stava leggendo prima del suo arrivo.

Lo apre e lo stupore si diffonde sul viso.

Sono poesie, scritte a mano con un'ordinata e minuta calligrafia, leggermente spigolosa.

Appassionate poesie d'amore, pervase da un'intensa tristezza e dolcemente struggenti, dedicate ad un amore per sempre perduto e ad un sogno mai nato.

L'ultima è ancora incompleta, solo poche parole, a descrivere un amore intenso e un ansito di speranza, un raggio di luce che, improvviso, ha squarciato le tenebre.

Che uomo strano!

Sembra di ghiaccio, apparentemente incapace di provare emozioni e sentimenti, e poi scrive quelle toccanti poesie. Del resto, è difficile scordare l'ardente intensità dello sguardo quando la fissa con quei suoi incredibili occhi neri, oppure la travolgente passione che traboccava dalle sue parole, e la profonda dolcezza della voce, quando le ha parlato di sua madre. O il lancinante dolore, disperato e coraggioso, che ha chiaramente visto nei due ricordi di Silente.

Lys è ormai conscia di ammirare profondamente quell'uomo così controverso. E' coraggioso e dedito al dovere fino al punto di saper straziare a fondo la propria anima, pur di portare a compimento la missione che gli è stata affidata; eppure è così gelidamente rinchiuso in quella sua orgogliosa solitudine, piena di angoscianti rimorsi, alla quale si è condannato a vivere accompagnato dal biasimo altrui.

Qualcosa scivola fuori dalle pagine del libro: una piccola, vecchia fotografia sbiadita. Una foto magica, come le ha spiegato Minerva.

Lys rimane a bocca aperta, mentre osserva se stessa che, leggiadra e sorridente, invia un bacio sulla punta delle dita.

E' la sua mamma… la sua mamma!

Gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime, mentre osserva quel viso a lei così conosciuto, eppure mai visto: chissà che voce aveva…

Com'è consumata la foto: sembra vecchia di secoli!

La mamma continua a inviarle baci, ma è evidente che, con quella malizia negli occhi sorridenti e immensamente felici, i baci della Lys della foto non sono certo per una figlia: sono indubbiamente per l'uomo amato.

Una piccola foto consumata dalle mille appassionate carezze di un uomo perdutamente innamorato, probabilmente anche bagnata dalle sue lacrime.

Lys rabbrividisce e volta il sottile cartoncino.

"A Severus, mio unico amore, con tutto il mio cuore, per annunciargli che presto sarà papà!"

Il respiro le manca, le lacrime le offuscano la vista e non può trattenersi dall'esclamare:

- Papà!

Lui è lì, davanti alla porta della cucina magicamente apparsa in un varco della libreria, improbabile ospite con il vassoio in mano, carico di dolcetti e due tazze di tè fumante.

- Papà! – esclama ancora, raggiante di felicità in mezzo alle lacrime, schizzando dal divano e correndo verso di lui. – Sei tu il mio papà!

Il vassoio cade a terra di schianto, mentre il mago vacilla e i suoi occhi neri diventano enormi nel volto pallido. Non ha alcun bisogno di leggerle nella mente la felicità di scoprirsi sua figlia, eppure non può credere a quello che sta accadendo: un sogno che non aveva mai osato sognare.

Rimane immobile, rigido, senza respirare, senza neppure riuscire a pensare.

Lys ferma la sua corsa, incerta, bloccata dall'imprevista reazione, sorriso e lacrime congelati sul viso. Poi gli allunga la foto, senza una parola.

Il mago abbassa lo sguardo e un gemito sfugge dalle sue labbra sottili: vorrebbe controllarsi, ma non ci riesce più, non davanti alla sua bambina che gli porge l'immagine della donna che ha sempre amato e che continuerà ad amare per il resto della sua esistenza.

Con delicatezza prende la fotografia tra le dita tremanti, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, l'accarezza piano, con infinito amore, e la porta alle labbra chiudendo gli occhi.

- Lys… unico amore mio, Lys!

Un sussurro intenso e vibrante, mentre una lacrima brilla tra le ciglia nere, poi scende lenta a lambire la sottile cicatrice che gli taglia obliquamente la guancia.

Lys sorride e con la mano, dolcemente, gli sfiora appena la gota.

Il mago sospira piano e riapre gli occhi, neri d'amore e di dolore, lucidi di lacrime e gonfi d'una irrazionale paura: sa che Lys è felice, in quel preciso istante, d'aver scoperto d'essere sua figlia, eppure teme il momento in cui lei capirà che solo lui è innegabilmente colpevole dell'infelicità di tutti.

- Perdonami Lys, perdonami! – implora con voce soffocata. – E' stata tutta colpa mia, solo colpa mia, se lei è morta e tu…

S'interrompe, lotta con le lacrime scuotendo il capo.

- Papà, papà! – esclama ancora Lys, guardandolo in profondità negli occhi. – Smettila, ti prego! Lascia che…

Il mago la guarda così intensamente che la ragazza non riesce più a continuare.

Poi, con mano tremante, le sfiora appena la fronte, nell'accenno di una dolce carezza che non ritiene suo diritto darle. Ha visto nascere nella sua mente un sentimento che non è fatto per lui, che nessuno gli ha più donato dopo la morte della sua amata Lys, di cui sa bene di non essere degno.

- Non merito il tuo amore di figlia, - sussurra con voce roca. - Non merito nulla dopo ciò che ho fatto. Io ho…

Con decisione Lys gli pone la mano sulla bocca, impedendogli di parlare oltre e di condannarsi ancora, come ha già spietatamente fatto in tribunale, davanti a tutti.

- Lascia che sia io a decidere a chi volere bene. – mormora sorridendo soave. – Ed un papà è molto meglio di uno zio, non credi?

Il mago scrolla il capo, sconsolato ed allo stesso tempo incredulo, ancora incapace d'essere felice e di lasciare da parte, almeno per un momento, i suoi errori e le scelte sbagliate.

Sua figlia è lì, di fronte a lui, ostinatamente felice d'essere tale e piena d'entusiasmo per la scoperta, ma forse ancora ignara dell'abisso di colpe in cui lui si è dibattuto per l'intera esistenza. Eppure, così giovane, sa perfettamente ragionare ed è già arrivata al punto dolente, a quella notte lontana, al vero motivo per il quale la sua amata Lys è morta.

Alla sua imperdonabile responsabilità.

Il mago sa che il ragionamento si è ormai formato compiutamente nella giovane mente, che Lys ne ha tratto le dovute conseguenze ed ora la prevista domanda sorge sulle sue labbra.

Il mago attende, mentre la sua bocca sottile si piega in un amaro sorriso rassegnato: presto sua figlia saprà ogni cosa e, a quel punto, lui l'avrà nuovamente e per sempre perduta.

11 – Dalle lacrime al sorriso

- Tu non hai voltato le spalle a Voldemort quella notte, vero? Lavoravi per Silente già da qualche tempo? – chiede, in una domanda cui non serve alcuna risposta.

Piton annuisce.

- Si è vendicato di te? E' stata la sua terribile punizione?

Il mago scuote il capo.

- No, non ha mai scoperto che l'avevo tradito. Però quella notte avevo la reale possibilità di frappormi tra lui e la vittoria e… - un lungo sospiro tremulo, atroce sofferenza nella voce, – uno dei pochi Mangiamorte che sapeva di Lys e del nostro amore… - si morde le labbra, - ha capito qual'era l'unico modo possibile per fermarmi!

- Maledetto! Chi è?

-No! – esclama angosciato Piton. – Era mio amico, sapeva che li stavo tradendo, ma non voleva denunciarmi. Così ha deciso di …

- Uccidere la mia mamma! – grida Lys, sconvolta.

Piton sospira dolorosamente, i terribili ricordi di quella notte di nuovo vividi nei suoi occhi, tenebre senza alcuna speranza di luce:

- Ma ha risparmiato te. – sussurra piano, con voce incrinata, – Nessuno sapeva della tua esistenza e lui stesso l'ha scoperto solo quella notte: in nome della nostra amicizia mi ha permesso di salvarti e portati via prima che gli altri arrivassero.

Piton si appoggia con le spalle alla libreria e chiude gli occhi: respira a fatica, ormai sopraffatto da emozioni potenti, incontrollabili. Quasi venti anni di gelido autocontrollo ed ora è fragilmente in balia di sentimenti che riteneva d'aver cancellato definitivamente.

Quella notte l'aveva salvata, ma solo per perderla per sempre: così aveva creduto, allora.

Invece la vita ora torna a presentargli il conto, cercando di illuderlo ancora una volta che la felicità può essere a portata di mano.

Ma non è così, non per lui.

Quando Lys avrà capito tutto, fino in fondo, fuggirà inorridita da lui.

- Non c'è uomo al mondo che io odi più intensamente di Lucius Malfoy. – mormora con voce roca. - Eppure, allo stesso tempo, non c'è persona cui devo così tanto. – sospira il mago, guardando dolcemente la figlia.

- Ma è tutta colpa sua se…

Se… se non avesse fatto una scelta errata, se non avesse rovinato la sua vita e quella delle persone che amava. Se solo potesse mentirle…

- No Lys: è colpa mia. – sospira amaramente, - Io ho scelto di diventare Mangiamorte e quel giorno ho distrutto la mia vita… e quella di tutti coloro che amavo.

- Ma eri solo un ragazzino quando…

Gli occhi di Piton la fulminano.

Non vuole pietose giustificazioni, non può accettare attenuanti alle sue scelte sbagliate: era giovane, è vero, ma ha consapevolmente scelto il male, illuso di poter ottenere conoscenza e stima. Li ha ottenuti entrambi, il sapere che conferisce potere ed il rispetto dettato dalla paura, solo che non sa che farsene: li regalerebbe subito volentieri in cambio di una sola notte di sonno tranquillo, senza il tormento straziante dei suoi incubi che, rimorsi dalle sembianze evanescenti delle sue vittime, lo torturano all'infinito quando le tenebre esterne calano, a congiungersi con quelle del suo cuore, a diventare un tutt'uno con la sua anima ormai lacerata e distrutta.

- Ormai sai benissimo chi sono e che cosa ho fatto. – afferma con spietata durezza. – Sono solo un assassino e non voglio che tu…

- Insomma smettila! Queste cose le hai già dette al processo. – lo interrompe Lys, con enfasi. – E' vero, hai fatto delle cose orribili, lo so. Ma hai anche passato tutto il resto della vita a cercare di riparare quelle colpe. Hai perso la donna che amavi ed hai dovuto rinunciare a me; anzi, sei stato costretto a farmi una cosa terribile, ma solo per salvarmi, solo perché mi amavi! Non ti sembra di aver pagato abbastanza? Vuoi continuare a punirti finché avrai vita?

Piton sorride tristemente davanti all'ostinata insistenza di sua figlia nel volerlo ad ogni costo assolvere da qualsiasi colpa:

- Infatti, io volevo solo morire.

- Non puoi morire: ora ci sono io! – esclama ardentemente Lys. – Ed io voglio essere felice con il mio papà! Abbiamo già perso così tanto tempo, non credi?

Per un attimo Severus Piton rivede davanti agli occhi la sua adorata moglie, la donna, immensamente amata, che era riuscita a fargli credere ancora nel futuro, che l'aveva costretto di nuovo a sperare. L'essere meraviglioso che gli aveva regalato quasi due anni d'immensa felicità, coronata dalla nascita di quella figlia così attesa, così desiderata, così intensamente amata!

Quella figlia che ora, come già sua madre prima di lei, lotta per la felicità di un uomo che non la merita.

La ragazza gli prende le mani fra le sue e gliele stringe.

- Ma perché, perché m'hai portato via e mi hai tolto la magia? Voldemort è scomparso proprio quella notte! Perché non hai avuto il coraggio di tenermi con te?

Ecco, il temuto momento è infine arrivato: è da quando l'ha vista in quell'aula di Tribunale che sa di dover rispondere a questa terribile domanda, di dover spiegare, anche a se stesso, il motivo di quella tremenda scelta.

Sorride amaramente: il momento del giudizio e della condanna è infine arrivato. Inutile cercare ancora di sfuggirlo.

- Io non lo sapevo, non potevo certo immaginare cosa sarebbe incredibilmente accaduto in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la notte del suo trionfo. Sapevo solo che, dopo, una volta scoperto il mio tradimento, lui ti avrebbe crudelmente uccisa, davanti ai miei occhi, usando la tua sofferenza per distruggermi.

La guarda fissa, lo sguardo nero di tenebra e colmo di disperazione.

- Ti amavo Lys, quanto amavo tua madre. Ti abbiamo desiderato insieme, ti abbiamo sognato ed immaginato a lungo, ti ho accarezzato attraverso la pelle tesa della mia donna, ti ho baciato sul suo ventre, ti ho cantato ninne nanne soavi prima ancora che tu nascessi. – sussurra con voce soffocata. - Poi, quando ho finalmente potuto stringerti tra le braccia, le mie colpe, i miei errori ed i miei crimini mi hanno d'un colpo strappato via la felicità. E' stata una decisione tremenda: lasciarti vivere, vicina a me, sarebbe stata la mia consolazione e la felicità più intensa, ma solo per brevi, idilliaci istanti. Poi, solo la condanna alla più atroce sofferenza, sapendo d'essere stato io il tuo carnefice, con la mia egoistica decisione.

Un lungo, angosciato sospiro spezza le sue parole:

- Per lasciarti vivere, veramente, potevo solo rinunciare completamente a te, all'unico sogno che mi era rimasto dopo aver perduto la mia dolce Lys. Ma per farlo dovevo uccidere la tua parte magica. Ti ho ucciso, Lys, affinché tu potessi vivere, felice, lontana da me, in un altro mondo, senza neppure sapere che io esistevo… e che ti amavo immensamente.

Ecco, era stata quella la sua più grave colpa: averla amata come un sogno meraviglioso ma non aver poi avuto il coraggio di credere fino in fondo in quella dolce chimera.

Deglutisce a fatica, un nodo alla gola che lotta ferocemente per impedirglielo, mentre amare lacrime di sconsolata rassegnazione colmano i suoi occhi. Poi continua, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro incrinato:

- Ad ogni modo, hai ragione Lys: rinunciare a te e farti… ciò che ho fatto, mi è costato un coraggio infinito. Ma non ho avuto cuore di tenerti con me per vederti, poi, soffrire e morire un giorno davanti ai miei occhi.

Ancora un istante di penoso silenzio, il cuore sul punto di spezzarsi:

- No, non ho avuto il coraggio di vivere il mio sogno… perché ti amavo troppo!

Il mago cade infine in ginocchio, stremato, il viso rivolto in alto verso la sua bambina:

- Perdonami Lys, ma non ho saputo fare altro: volevo solo che tu fossi felice, che non soffrissi, che potessi vivere! E l'unica cosa che potevo fare… era rinunciare a te e lasciarmi poi morire!

Un lungo sguardo di comprensione, mentre Severus Piton vede nella mente di Lys la conferma che il reale coraggio è stato la rinuncia a lei, dettata solo dal suo vero e non egoistico amore.

Lys s'inginocchia al suo fianco, il viso rigato dalle lacrime, ma con un soave sorriso sulle labbra:

- Meno male che ci ha pensato Silente, a sistemare tutto e restituirti i tuoi sogni! – mormora abbracciandolo.

- Albus! – geme il mago, ripiegandosi ancor di più su se stesso, mentre dolore si assomma a dolore, stravolgendogli il volto pallido e lui rimane fermo, incapace di rispondere a quel gesto d'affetto che ancora non può accettare, davanti a quel sogno che torna vivo per lui che da troppi anni l'aveva ucciso.

- Papà, per favore, abbracciami!

Il mago solleva solo il viso, pieno d'angosciata sofferenza, senza fare altri movimenti.

- Dimostrami il tuo amore, papà… e permettimi di amarti! – lo implora.

Il mago la guarda, incapace di respirare, la bocca dischiusa in un gemito incontrollabile e, infine, la stringe a sé, forte, con l'immenso amore che non ha mai potuto darle in tutti quegli anni ma che ha sempre serbato nascosto nel cuore, il tesoro più prezioso che avesse mai posseduto, sogno mai nato, eppure mai dimenticato, sempre intensamente rimpianto.

- Lys, piccola mia… - sussurra con passione, – ti voglio tanto bene… tanto…

Le lacrime scorrono sul suo volto, a ridare vita ad un sogno, a lavare via il dolore e ad aprire la strada al sorriso.

Solo un sorriso.

Muto e felice.

Un lungo ed infinito abbraccio, cuore contro cuore, finalmente ritrovati, le mani tremanti ad accarezzare i capelli della sua bambina, le labbra a sfiorarle appena la fronte sussurrandole, ancora ed ancora, il suo paterno amore.

Infine Lys si scioglie lentamente dall'abbraccio e si rialza, trascinando in piedi con sé anche il mago.

E' confusa, provata dall'intensità emotiva delle ultime scoperte che hanno completamente sconvolto la sua esistenza, anche lievemente imbarazzata di essere chiusa nell'abbraccio, protettivo e rispettoso, di quello sconosciuto che è suo padre, del quale sente prepotentemente l'intensità d'amore.

Tante parole sono state dette, importanti spiegazioni sono state fornite, gravi questioni sono state superate e lei, in quei lunghi ed interminabili minuti, ha compreso della vita e dell'amore molto più di quanto ha mai imparato in tutti i suoi diciassette anni.

C'è solo un ultimo nodo da sciogliere.

- Allora, io adesso sono veramente una strega?

- Sì, lo sei… perché lo eri: ho distrutto la tua magia per permetterti di vivere e lui… Albus è morto per ridartela!

Lys è molto turbata: ci sono mille cose che ancora non conosce di quel mondo, così nuovo per lei, ma che ha scelto perché sente che è quello più consono alla sua vera natura; ci sono infinite domande che premono per avere risposta in questa sua nuova esistenza. Ma nei suoi pensieri c'è anche la piacevole e importante consapevolezza d'aver finalmente trovato le proprie vere radici, con un nuovo, essenziale rapporto d'affetto da costruire con suo padre.

Sa bene che non sarà una cosa molto facile, con un uomo così chiuso e controllato e che ha passato troppi anni in solitudine senza più avere la speranza di vivere veramente e d'essere ancora felice, ma è più che certa del suo profondo amore: è come se glielo avesse sempre letto negli occhi neri, fin dalla prima volta che ha incontrato il suo sguardo nell'aula del Tribunale.

Lo ammira e lo rispetta, nonostante le sue colpe, anzi, forse proprio per quelle stesse colpe che ha saputo riscattare con la propria sofferenza, consacrando l'intera vita ad una causa giusta, senza mai minimamente cercare alcuna scusante per i suoi errori passati, né approvazione o apprezzamento per le sue nuove e positive azioni.

E' sicura che imparerà a volergli profondamente bene, sapendo che dietro a quella fredda e rigida apparenza, che già va sgretolandosi davanti a lei, batte un cuore squisitamente sensibile, capace di appassionati slanci, che ha un infinito bisogno di dare e ricevere amore.

Per vincere quel momento di reciproco imbarazzo, Lys raccoglie da terra, sbarazzina, la bacchetta che è caduta con il resto del contenuto del vassoio e la punta ridendo sul padre: una scia di scintille multicolori erutta dalla punta e avvolge il mago che fa un rapido salto in avanti e le afferra saldamente il polso.

- Ferma! – esclama sorridendo – Sei proprio come tua madre: si divertiva a portarmela via e, ogni volta, rischiava di farmi arrosto!

- Ooh papà! Ormai sono grande e non so nulla di magia! – si cruccia Lys, - Come faccio?

Il mago la guarda con dolce intensità, mentre per un istante l'immagine di un'altra, amata Lys, si sovrappone all'esile figura della ragazza, e di nuovo le sfiora appena il viso con una delicata carezza.

- Avevo promesso a tua madre che ti avrei insegnato tutto io, personalmente, e che saresti diventata la migliore strega del mondo, rendendoci pienamente orgogliosi di te! – risponde, subito interrotto da un breve sospiro. - Invece, per tutta la vita ho fatto il Professore, odiando i miei allievi perché sapevo che tra loro non avrei mai potuto vedere mia figlia. – continua con rassegnata amarezza. – Ora, non ho nient'altro da fare che prendermi cura di te e, se me lo permetterai, avrò tutto il tempo del mondo per insegnarti ogni cosa… e mantenere finalmente la promessa che avevo fatto alla mia Lys! – un ultimo, breve sospiro, dedicato ad un amore che non dimenticherà mai. - E credo proprio che, per la prima volta in vita mia, amerò moltissimo l'insegnamento! - sorride infine, più rilassato, togliendole la bacchetta di mano, mentre gioca a minacciarla con divertita dolcezza, puntandole il dito contro. - Ma severo ed esigente ero, e tale rimango: ti avverto fin d'ora, Signorina Lys Piton, che dovrai darti parecchio da fare per soddisfare le elevate aspettative del tuo insegnante!

Tuo padre, invece, è già pienamente orgoglioso di te, anche se ancora non ha trovato le parole per dirtelo: ci vorrà un po' di tempo, mia piccola Lys, prima che io impari ad aprirti completamente il mio cuore, dopo tutti questi anni di dolorosa solitudine. Ma sei come tua madre, hai la stessa sua capacità di farmi sognare e, molto presto, saprò dimostrarti tutto il mio amore, l'unica cosa che mi ha tenuto in vita in questi anni e che mi ha spinto a lottare contro Voldemort per regalarti un vero futuro!

Severus Piton sorride e c'è una sfumatura diversa, finalmente serena, sul suo volto: un sorriso soave, con le labbra morbidamente dischiuse e gli occhi pieni di vellutata luce nera.

Attira ancora delicatamente a sé la figlia, per cullarla in un altro lungo abbraccio paterno, per un momento dimentico di tutto, passato e presente, di nuovo capace di sognare.

E finalmente sorride, dopo tanto tempo, scoprendosi ancora felice di vivere!

FINE

60


End file.
